Mirada de mujer
by MelLutz L
Summary: Cuatro años después Bella encuentra a su padre que fue dado por muerto. También descubre a Edward, el amor de su vida que es 20 años mayor que ella. ¿Podrán lograr estar juntos o los conflictos con un padre celoso e hijo preadolescente serán más fuertes que su amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Pattinson. ****Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**~•~**

Edward Masen y James Caham eran periodistas enviados por el _New York Times_ a cubrir noticias sobre los enfrentamientos en Irak.

Ellos estaban caminando alrededor de tierras minadas por el ejército iraquí. Buscaban alguna pista, un objeto que pudieran hacer noticia. Andaban con cuidado, aunque el terreno tenía señas de haber sido explotado relativamente hace poco tiempo, podía haber quedado algún explosivo intacto y, con la mala suerte que últimamente los perseguía, no querían tentarla.

James y Edward se separaron, tomando fotografías por todos lados. Edward se entretuvo sacando fotos de los residuos de las granadas explotadas, comenzando a buscarle la historia para empezar a escribir, incluso podía escuchar cómo al paso de alguien cada bomba había detonado. Un gemido de dolor lo trajo a la realidad, buscó con la mirada dando vueltas en su propio eje agudizando el oído, dejó de escucharlos y se dijo a sí mismo que quizás había comenzado a alucinar como siempre lo hacía.

Continuó su marcha y los gemidos comenzaron a escucharse más cerca, algo se movió detrás de un árbol que tenía la marca de que cerca detonaron algunos explosivos; impulsivo como siempre lo era, caminó rodeando el árbol. Ahí tirado, ensangrentado y lleno de barro, se encontraba un hombre.

Edward se arrodilló apresuradamente, quitándose la camisa de encima y quedando con una camiseta blanca de algodón, cuello en V.

—Hey, amigo. Todo bien. Aguanta... —Edward cogió su radio de la mochila que llevaba en su espalda—. James, necesito tu ayuda. Repito, necesito tu ayuda.

—Aquí, James. ¿Dónde estás? —respondió su compañero a los segundos.

—Encontrémonos en el árbol marcado. Cambio y fuera. —El cobrizo dejó de lado la radio para pasar su camisa sobre los hombros del herido. Agradeció que él fuese un poco más alto y corpulento, ya que tenía miedo de moverlo y lastimarlo. Volvió a colocar la mochila en su espalda y con mucho esfuerzo logró que aquel hombre, que vestía jirones del uniforme del ejército, se pusiera de pie. Un poco tambaleante y gimiendo de dolor—. Amigo, coopera. No puedo solo si no pones un poco de tu parte, ¿entendido? —El individuo medio asintió y gimió como respuesta—. Iremos despacio. Si te detienes, no te preocupes.

—No... —El hombre carraspeó—. N-No me deje... morir. Mi p-pequeña Bella.

**-MDM-**

Isabella miraba a sus compañeros que paseaban, como si nada, alrededor del jardín del orfanato _St Aedams_. No podía creer cómo no les afectaba el hecho de que era el día del padre.

Para ella, esa fecha era mucho más que las simples palabras. Si cerraba los ojos se perdería entre tantos recuerdos cuando solo era ella y su padre celebrando aquel día. Había olvidado cuántas veces derramó lágrimas. Quería olvidar, que le hagan una lobotomía y no saber quién fue ella; una niña feliz que creció entre su padre y Sue, la novia de este.

Cuando llegaron con la noticia de que hubo un bombardeo, que su padre no aparecía y lo más seguro era que sea uno de aquellos cuerpos carbonizados sin rostros; ese día el mundo dejó de girar.

Sue peleó hasta lo último por ella, pero el gobierno se había encargado de conseguir un convento donde terminaría sus estudios. En medio de niños huérfanos. Como si no tuviera hogar ni familia.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, se la limpió pensando que estaba imaginando. Ese día, en especial, había amanecido llorando y creía que a esas alturas ya no quedaría una sola lágrima en su cuerpo.

—¿Bella? —La muchacha levantó la mirada para ver a la niña de grandes ojos oscuros mirándola curiosamente—. ¿Por qué lloras? —Se adelantó un poco y con una tierna caricia le limpió las mejillas—. ¿Te duele algo?

—Nop. —Bella sonrió. Aquella pequeña tan tierna siempre le sacaba una sonrisa con sus dulces e inocentes palabras—. No pasa nada, Angie. Dime, ¿alguien me busca?

Asintió fervientemente, sacudiendo sus rizos y mostrándole la sonrisa con una ventanita entre sus dientes.

—Sor Rosario quiere que vayas con ella a hacer los mandados —dijo la niña con un mohín entre sus labios—. Eres afortunada. Nosotras solo salimos cuando nos llevan a un museo o algún paseo. —Se cruzó de brazos inflando los cachetes.

—Veré si puedo hacer que nos acompañes, ¿está bien? —Bella sonrió tiernamente antes de ponerse de pie y coger la mano de la niña.

Su única forma de escapar de ahí, aunque sea por un par de horas, era yendo con una de las monjas al mercado. Antes lo detestaba. Su padre vivía renegando porque la palabra "mercado" formaba un alboroto en casa y ahora... alegremente aceptaba.

_Si papá estuviera vivo, todo sería distinto._

Al llegar donde se encontraba Sor Rosario, tuvo que usar todo su poder de convencimiento para que la pequeña fuera con ellas. Incluso, se comprometió a ayudar en la cocina lavando los platos después de la cena.

La monja, a regañadientes y prometiendo que le haría cumplir su palabra, aceptó.

Ambas niñas fueron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones a buscar una chaqueta. Ya que, aun estando en primavera hacía un poco de frío en las tardes de New Jersey.

—¡Tanya! —Escuchó Bella que una de sus compañeras de cuarto gemía—. Tenemos que recortar las palabras y estás babeando por un hombre que podría ser tu padre.

—¡Lo sé! —protestó Tanya y un papel rasgado sonó—. ¡Mira lo que hiciste, Irina! —El tono enojado de Tanya hizo que Bella se acercara al gran escritorio.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Por qué pelean? —indagó un poco más enojada, haciendo de cuenta que no había escuchado que la discusión era a causa del periódico.

—Sor Virginia nos envió a recortar palabras con hiatos y ella se dedica a babear por este periodista Edward Masen —explicó una de las jóvenes rápidamente.

—Tanya, dedícate a hacer las tareas; e Irina, ocúpate de tu vida. Si ella quiere follárselo o no, no es tu problema. Ni que un papel vaya a quitarle la virginidad —bufó. Tanya la miraba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Esa era la Isabella de la cual era amiga.

Tanya detestaba juntarse con Irina, prefería pasar todo el día leyendo los libros ocultos de Isabella, quien era la niña rebelde del convento. Maldecía sin medida, detestaba lo religioso y era un completo amor con los más pequeños.

—¿Isabella, cuándo cambiarás ese vocabulario? —Irina se cruzó de brazos, bufando.

—Cállate, Irina. Bien que te tiras al chico de la casa de al lado. —Irina abrió los ojos al escuchar esas palabras—. Déjame ver a ese Edward Masen. Ojalá que valga la pena para esta noche —dijo guiñándole un ojo a Tanya. Y esta, rápidamente recogió el periódico que se hallaba tirado en el suelo.

_"¿Desaparecidos o sin memoria?"_ Rezaba el título de la editorial. _"Montones de familias separadas a causa del reclutamiento del ejército. Millones de niños sin padres. Muchos hombres sin memoria..."_

Bella respiró profundamente. Muchas veces había escuchado, o leído, sobre los soldados que quedaban sin memoria, sin poder localizar a la familia. Las veces que Sue la había visitado le había comunicado su inquietud, pero ella no había logrado dar con alguna organización donde tengan la lista o fotografías de los soldados sin memoria. Eso la desanimó mucho y había hecho que pierda las esperanzas.

Dejó a un lado el periódico, tratando de no derramar lágrimas. No le gustaba demostrar debilidad ante alguien, sobre todo Irina que disfrutaba aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de sus compañeras.

—Tanya, dice Sor Rosario que vengas con nosotras al mercado —anunció, guiñándole un ojo a la rubia. Tanya asintió poniéndose de pie y agarrando el diario con la foto del periodista. Irina miró a ambas indignada, siempre las que eran amigas de Bella tenían beneficios, por eso ella solamente esperaba el paseo mensual.

Las tres niñas caminaron hasta la camioneta donde estaban esperándolas las monjas que se encargaban del mercado. Subieron, sin esperar que les dijesen algo por haber traído a Tanya con ellas.

El camino fue en completo silencio por parte de Bella y Tanya, porque Angie iba expresando _"wows"_ por cada mínima cosa que veía.

Al llegar, todo fue un desastre. Tanya no ayudó en nada, ni siquiera a elegir una fruta. Angie intentaba con lo que creía que podía, pero todo terminó regado por el suelo y con la fruta magullada. Bella... ella solamente suspiraba, tratando de cubrir a las dos niñas.

Nunca una salida había resultado tan desastrosa como esa. Pero disfrutaba de ver las expresiones de frustración que tenían las monjas. Resultaba emocionante, aunque ella también quería apretar el cuello de las muchachas, tal como Homero lo hace con Bart.

—¿Bella? —Ella dejó a un lado la revista que estaba leyendo para mirar a la monja que estaba delante, llamándola—. Dile a Angela y Tanya que vengan. Ya nos vamos.

—Bueno.

Dio la media vuelta para emprender el camino hacia el lado de la juguetería. Las personas a su alrededor la miraban con pena. Detestaba eso, suficiente tenía con el uniforme del orfanato.

Enojada, por las miradas que recibía, buscó por toda el área de la juguetería, pero no encontró señales de ninguna de sus compañeras. Asustada por no encontrarlas, comenzó a dar vueltas por los alrededores, hasta que se acordó que a Tanya le gustaba leer y siempre se perdía entre los libros en el aérea de lectura.

Rezando por que estuviesen allí, caminó rápidamente y paró en seco al ver a un hombre alto, de cabello muy corto, pero que tenía la ligera sombra de ser castaño, largas pestañas y sonrisa arrebatadora; en sus piernas estaba sentada la pequeña Angie conversando alegremente, mientras al lado derecho se encontraba Tanya, babeando claramente por el hombre que no tendría más de 40 años.

_Si estuviera más cerca no babearía ni la mitad como lo está haciendo Tanya, _pensó y cogió fuerzas para acercarse.

A medida que la distancia se hacía más corta, la boca de Bella iba abriéndose más. Sin lugar a dudas era un espécimen digno de observar y admirar. Las espesas pestañas del castaño se movían en cada parpadeo, formando sombra bajo sus ojos, que aún no lograba ver. Frunció el ceño al estar frente a él. Se le hacía un personaje conocido, pero la voz de aquel hombre la tenía más que embobada que no sabía si acercarse y besarlo (como en las telenovelas que a escondidas veía con una de las monjas), o salir corriendo de ahí. Pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, sus ojos color chocolates se chocaron con unos intensos azules verdosos y una sonrisa que la palabra arrebatadora era poco para describir.

—¡Bella! —La pequeña Angela la sacó de su ensoñación—. ¡Mira, Edward nos está contando un cuento!

No pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreírle y asentir, parando frente a ellos.

—Me hicieron asustar. Despídanse del señor y vamos que Sor Rosario ha de estar media infartada porque no he regresado con ustedes... —explicó con las manos ancladas a su cintura, sin alzar su rostro para no encontrarse con la intensa mirada de él. Se ruborizó un poco al recordar que aquel hombre era el mismo de la editorial y el pedazo de papel que estaba en el bolsillo de su falda.

—La _hermosa _Bella —dijo el periodista, poniéndose de pie y estirando la mano. Ella se la estrechó un poco cohibida, sintiendo una corriente gratificante atravesar por la unión de sus manos—. Estaba conversando con Angela. Es una niña encantadora. —Bella le sonrió a la pequeña con ternura. Ella y Tanya eran las únicas en el orfanato que decían lo mismo. Los otros niños simplemente la tachaban de rara.

—Edward, Bella me puso Angie y me gusta ese nombre. —La niña sonrió como si le hubiesen dado el mejor regalo sin ser navidad o su cumpleaños. Era muy humilde.

—Angie es un nombre muy bonito. Así como lo es _Bella_ y Tanya. Ustedes son especiales. —Tanya sonrió de oreja a oreja al escucharlo decir eso. Su sueño hecho realidad. _Un hombre madurito piropeándola._

—Gracias —contestó Bella, saliendo de su aturdimiento por los piropos que él le había dicho—. Pero debemos irnos. Sor debe estar buscándonos. —Las tres muchachas se voltearon después de decir un "adiós" en voz baja.

Caminaron hasta donde estaban las monjas esperándolas, con las compras en sus respectivas bolsas a los pies y cruzadas de brazos. Ni siquiera intentaron regañarlas, al fin eran niñas que rara vez salían hacia algún lugar; ya que todos en aquel orfanato eran huérfanos por los constantes bombardeos donde fallecieron sus padres en el ejército.

El camino hacia el hogar fue en silencio. Bella sumergida en sus pensamientos, e interiormente, suspiraba por aquel periodista que resultaba ser más encantador en persona que en una simple foto en blanco y negro del periódico.

Siempre había sentido esa atracción por los hombres mayores, su vista se desviaba cada vez que se cruzaba con alguno las pocas veces que salía. Pero no era su culpa que sean _maduritos_ y sexys. No era su culpa que tenga un radar detector de _maduritos_.

—Bella. —Volteó hacia Tanya que la llamaba en susurros—. Te lo regalo. Es guapo en persona, no hay dudas, pero no es mi tipo. A mí me gustan los rubios. —Bella frunció el ceño sin entender lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en susurros—. ¿A quién me regalas?

Tanya rodó los ojos antes de responder.

—Al periodista _madurito._ A ti te irá mejor.

—¡Estás loca! —susurró a gritos—. Ni aunque suceda un milagro volteará a verme.

—Créeme, Isabella Swan. El radar que tienes está en rojo intenso. Quizás deberías estar en alerta naranja. Una posible erupción de orgasmos visuales o un tsunami. Tú eliges. —Bella rió al escuchar las locas palabras de su amiga. El par de monjas que estaba en la parte delantera de la camioneta voltearon a verlas. Ninguna pudo retener las carcajadas que salían de sus labios.

Al llegar al hogar ayudaron a bajar los víveres de la camioneta. Enfrascadas en sus asuntos, ni cuenta se dieron de aquel auto que se estacionaba un metro más allá.

.

Edward había salido del mercado siguiendo a aquellas niñas que lo cautivaron por su manera de ser. _Si tan solo Mathew fuera así_, pensó mientras conducía su auto.

Se había olvidado de comprar algo para ellas, pero ese orfanato podría servirle muy bien para hacer algún reportaje para el periódico. También, quizás, buena compañía para su hijo de 11 años que estaba muy rebelde últimamente.

Vio a las niñas, junto a las monjas, bajar las provisiones que consiguieron en el mercado. Pero él no podía ni siquiera moverse de su lugar. Estaba embrujado por aquellas mejillas sonrojadas y el ceño fruncido de Bella. Una niña completamente irresistible.

_¡Por Dios, Edward! _Le gritó su voz interior, la cual odiaba porque aparecía cuando menos la necesitaba. _¡Es tan solo una niña! Bien puede llegar a ser novia de tu hijo. _

Edward tan solo quería ser como en los dibujos animados y pinchar la burbuja que hablaba sobre su cabeza. _¿Novia de su hijo? _Bufó. Su voz interior solía exagerar en grandes medidas. La niña bien podría tener sus 17 años y no 11 o menos. No podía ser la novia deMathew, pero tampoco debería estar viéndola como lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante, como una _mujer._

Prefirió bajar un poco la calentura y esa sensación de corriente eléctrica que estaba pasando por su cuerpo. Regresaría luego y con alguna donación para las niñas de aquel lugar que le serviría mucho para su próximo reportaje y la candidatura para representar a los periodistas del estado de New Jersey en el congreso.

.

Esa semana para Bella pasó completamente distinta a las que normalmente pasaban en su vida.

El orfanato estaba listo para recibir la llegada de una persona importante, pero las monjas no habían revelado la identidad de quién podría ser. Solo sabían que era alguien conocido y había realizado una donación sumamente _generosa._

Aprovechando que sus demás compañeras de habitación estaban ayudando en el patio y que ella se encontraba "indispuesta" a causa de un malestar de estómago, sacó de la tapa de uno de sus libros, la más reciente foto de Edward Masen que había conseguido en una revista de política y estaba a color, que era lo que más le interesaba.

Edward tenía el cabello un poco más largo desde la última vez que lo había visto, color castaño claro, los ojos azules mirando intensamente a la cámara fotográfica, y parecía que estuviese observándola, una incipiente barba salpicada a lo largo de su mandíbula cuadrada, al parecer esculpida y la sonrisa ladina que la había hecho soñar todas las noches con él; sin hablar de la camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones sin abrochar que mostraban el inicio de un pecho fuerte, el cual quería recorrer con los dientes y la lengua.

Bella se asustó al comenzar a tener esos pensamientos. Siempre había sido una niña precoz, había comenzado con las masturbaciones a los 15 años, pero nunca fue capaz de alcanzar un orgasmo por su propia cuenta.

El ardor que sentía entre sus piernas era insoportable, más que el malestar de estómago que tenía esa tarde, su mano derecha descendió y atravesó de la pretina del pantalón de deportes que tenía puesto, luego traspasó sus bragas y bajó por su monte. Con sus dedos suavemente acarició su sexo para sentir que estaba húmeda, cerró los ojos y comenzó a recrear al Edward sexy de la fotografía, imaginando que era la mano del castaño la que la estaba acariciando.

Con la otra mano, Edward acarició su seno sobre la tela de la blusa, ella lo miró a través de sus pestañas, a la vez que él se encargaba de desaparecer la estorbosa blusa, bajó la copa de su sujetador y con la palma de la mano atormentó el pezón de la muchacha, mientras seguía acariciando su intimidad.

Las pequeñas manos de Bella se colaron por el bóxer de Edward hasta tocar su miembro que saltó de alegría al sentir las tímidas manos. Ella se mordió el labio mientras fruncía el ceño y comenzaba a bombardearlo despacio haciéndolo vibrar de placer, a la vez que él comenzaba a introducir más su dedo, dirigiéndolo hacia el norte, al clítoris de Bella, ambos jadearon y se dieron placer hasta caer rendidos por el poderoso orgasmo que atacó sus cuerpos.

—¡¿Bella?! —Isabella saltó asustada mirando a su alrededor. Tan solo había sido su fantasía, una fantasía que le había proporcionado su primer orgasmo. Jadeante, se puso de pie, las piernas le temblaban—. ¡Bella, abre la puerta! —La voz de Tanya se hizo más intensa.

—¡Voy! —gritó de regreso. Corrió por un poco de jabón líquido para sus manos que estaban pegajosas. Al abrir la puerta, su amiga estaba cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, entró como un terremoto a la habitación y comenzó a buscar entre los cajones que pertenecían a Bella—. ¿Qué haces?

—Tú vas a darle la bienvenida a nuestro invitado especial y eres capaz de ponerte esos zapatos espantosos llamados _Converse_ —dijo la rubia mientras seguía abriendo y cerrando los cajones; sacando ropa y lanzándola sobre la cama.

—Me olvidé de salir de compras por la _quinta avenida_, Tan. —El tono de voz irónico no hizo ni una pisca de penumbra en Tanya.

—Ponte eso. Por favor, no te estés masturbando que un orgasmo alcanza para mantenerte relajada por la tarde y un poco de la noche. —Le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de la habitación dejando a Bella completamente sonrojada y acalorada de la vergüenza.

Trató de no preguntarse si había gritado fuerte o solo fue imaginación de Tanya jugando con ella. Mientras pensaba, recogió la ropa sobre la cama para dirigirse al baño.

.

—¿Listo? —Edward levantó la cabeza viendo a través del espejo a su amigo en la silla de ruedas, asintió acomodándose la chaqueta negra de cuero.

Ese día no le placía vestirse con terno o camisa manga larga. Tampoco es que lo necesitaba, iba a visitar un lugar donde la niñez y la juventud se respiraban en el aire. Necesitaba estar en ese ambiente. También sentía esa necesidad obsesiva de ver a Bella.

El día que visitó el orfanato para realizar la donación, había elegido el horario donde los niños estaban en clases, así que no tuvo esperanzas de verla en los alrededores.

—Fue muy fuerte, ¿no? —preguntó James, entrando al cuarto. Edward frunció los labios sin entender lo que su otro mejor amigo le estaba diciendo—. ¡Hermano, el sonidito ese del fuerte orgasmo se escuchó hasta la sala!

Charlie desde la silla de ruedas lo confirmó. Edward sintió que las mejillas le ardían más de lo normal y tuvo vergüenza al recordar que entre sus jadeos había gritado el nombre de Bella. La verdad que sí, fue muy fuerte, tanto que tuvo que esperar unos minutos debajo de la ducha para recuperar la marcha normal de su corazón y respiración.

—Y después dicen que son las mujeres las chismosas —se quejó empujándolos fuera de la habitación. James y Charlie no paraban de reír mientras eran echados del cuarto.

Bajaron las escaleras entre risas y bromeando entre los tres. Pero Edward no quería revelarles el nombre de la mujer que lo traía últimamente alucinando, peor aún, decirles que apenas era una niña que bien podría pasar como su hija.

Edward abandonó el departamento ubicado en _Highland avenue _de Jersey City. No llevó su auto, puesto que el orfanato _St Aedans_ quedaba a tan solo dos calles más abajo de la transversal. Comenzó a caminar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos por la brisa primaveral.

Al llegar a las puertas del orfanato, y convento, sonrió involuntariamente al escuchar los grititos de las niñas que estaban ayudando en la decoración de la fiesta de primavera de la cual había sido invitado de honor.

Antes de presionar el botón para llamar, la pequeña Angela le abrió la puerta y le sonrió abiertamente al verlo. Había abierto sin permiso, pero no estaba para nada arrepentida.

—¡Edward! —gritó antes de lanzarse a los brazos del periodista que la recibió en el aire. La pequeña de ocho años de edad era sumamente fuerte y grande, y lo hizo jadear en busca de aire—. ¿Tú eres el invitado de honor?

—Sí —contestó él, plantándole un beso sonoro en la mejilla. Angela se sonrojó vergonzosamente y hundió el rostro en el cuello del hombre—. Me alegra mucho volver a verte.

—Yo también. ¿Sabes que el lunes vienen por mí?

Apenas hace unos minutos una pareja la había visitado y elegido para ser hija de ellos. Eso tenía la tenía muy feliz, ya que nunca había logrado conocer a su padre que murió en un combate en el medio oriente y su madre la había abandonado por no tener dinero para la manutención.

—¡Qué bueno! Me alegro por ti, pequeña. Todos los niños deben tener una familia que los ame. —Edward le revolvió el cabello mientras observaba como la madre superiora se acercaba a ellos.

—¡Angela! —La regañó la monja. La niña se removió entre los brazos del hombre para bajarse, pero él no se lo permitió.

—¡Oh, no se preocupe! —Sonrió tiernamente hacia la niña, para luego mirar a la madre superiora que estaba de pie al frente, _muy cerca._

—Espero que no le moleste, señor Masen. —Edward negó y acomodó a la niña en sus brazos—. Angela suele ser un poco _confianzuda_.

—Angie y yo nos conocemos, ¿verdad, pequeña? —Ella asintió sonriendo—. Es una niña encantadora.

La monja no refutó más. Lo guió hacia el patio donde las demás niñas estaban terminando de decorar todo con coloridas flores y mariposas para celebrar la primavera, dejó a Angela en el suelo y se dirigió a ayudar a unas jovencitas que estaban intentando colgar unas guirnaldas.

Se sorprendieron al sentir la presencia de Edward, un poco cohibidas y tímidas, le explicaron cómo deseaban que vaya el adorno. Él siguió las indicaciones dejando la decoración como ellas querían.

—Gracias —susurraron en voz baja.

—Hola, Edward. —Volteó al escuchar una voz femenina.

—Hola, _Tan. ¿_Qué tal todo? —Miró detrás de ella para ver si lograba localizar a la musa de sus sueños íntimos, pero no había nadie.

—Veo que se conocen... —dijo la madre superiora—. ¿Puedo enterarme de dónde?

—Madre, Edward nos contó un cuento en el mercado —explicó Angela tranquilamente. La monja asintió en señal que entendía.

—Sí, son unas niñas encantadoras —comentó para aligerar el ambiente, sonrió al escuchar a Tanya bufar por lo bajo. A su hijo Mathew tampoco le gustaba que lo traten como un niño.

.

Isabella al salir de la ducha envuelta en un albornoz, caminó hasta la cama donde había dejado la ropa separada por Tanya. Alzó la pieza de tela amarilla, era un hermoso vestido que Sue le había regalado en una de sus visitas, pero que nunca lo había usado, ya que estaban en invierno y casi no salía a ningún lado para llevar ropa _dominguera_. Lo dejó a un lado y se dirigió hacia su cajonera. Eligió una blusa color negra con botones delanteros, cuello redondo y mangas largas, un pantalón jean azul claro, una chaqueta de cuello camisero gris oscuro con rayas verticales azul marino y sus apreciadas _Converse_. Se vistió, alisó el cabello caoba y salió de la habitación.

En el patio las más grandes del orfanato estaban locas. Ella frunció los labios preguntándose qué era lo que las traía así, con las hormonas alborotadas.

_Chicuelas, tan necesitadas están que con cualquier cosa se alborotan... _negó frenéticamente. _Las monjas deberían traer a alguien que les quite la calentura. Al fin y al cabo, da lo mismo el intento y el hecho._

Paró en seco viendo al hombre que, en sus sueños, le había proporcionado el más ardiente de los orgasmos. _Y el primero en su vida._

Él estaba de cuclillas limpiándole las rodillas a una pequeña que se había caído, le limpió tiernamente las lágrimas antes de ponerse de pie y sentarla sobre sus hombros, haciéndola reír. Al lado, una muy enojada Angela miraba la escena, completamente celosa y cruzada de brazos. Un poco más atrás, Tanya hincaba con el dedo índice la espalda de la niña, burlándose.

.

Edward al sentir una potente mirada sobre él, levantó la suya viendo a través de las pestañas, quedando hipnotizado con los ojos chocolates que lo observaban, aquellos que habían protagonizado algunas fantasías en la ducha y en su cama.

Como si una fuerza magnética los atrajera, ambos comenzaron a caminar para encontrarse. Bella quería correr. Edward también. Deseaban que sus cuerpos colisionaran y explotaran sosteniéndose el uno al otro.

Bella que nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista, supo en ese momento que sí existía y que era más poderoso que cualquier otra cosa. Paró frente a él, y sonrieron mutuamente, como un par de bobos enamorados. Edward llevó su mano derecha hasta la mejilla de la joven, acariciando levemente la piel sonrojada. Bella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquel toque que era como la caricia de un ángel.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó él en voz suave y cortando el contacto con su piel.

—Bien —contestó Bella, sin hallar más palabras que decir, pues no las necesitaban. Sobraban. Edward asintió, sonriendo como tonto.

_Es la edad o te estás encaprichando con una nenita, _le habló su conciencia. Edward simplemente en su mente dio un pinchazo en aquella burbuja. Era hora de que callara esa fastidiosa vocecita.

—Bella, Edward es nuestro invitado de honor. ¿No te parece maravilloso? —intervino Tanya antes de que las monjas sacaran conclusiones equivocadas. Bella parpadeó desconcertada por el excesivo entusiasmo de su amiga—. Todas las niñas están maravilladas con él, ¡vamos! —Tiró de la mano de ella haciéndola mover de su lugar.

Edward sacudió la cabeza viéndolas alejarse de él. Las personas invitadas a la reunión que hacían para los reunir fondos para el orfanato, arribaron a la hora señalada.

Muchas buscaban conversar con el ex periodista del New York Times, un célebre hombre que había hecho noticia, pero que desde hace tres años solo se dedicaba a hacer editoriales independientes, publicados en los más populares diarios informativos del país y el mundo.

Últimamente, Edward estaba incursionando en la política, de lo cual no se quejaba, puesto que le iba muy bien en el terreno.

Entre diferentes conversaciones, observaba de lejos a Bella jugar con los más pequeños a las rondas, corría y reía. Sin embargo, el aire de juventud y de mujer que la rodeaba lo tenía abrumado y acalorado.

Su mirada sobre todo. Había cambiado desde la primera vez que la conoció. No era para nada inocente y lo invitaba a jugar con ella. A querer poseerla completa y no dejarla ir. Esa mirada… era _mirada de mujer._

_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_

**N/A: Eh…, nada aquí con una nueva historia. Espero que les guste, prometo que no tendrá mucho drama. Será algo así como de humor/romance y Oldeward.**

**Muchísimas gracias por la espera y… ¡Sorpresa! Dije que sería para diciembre pero ¿para qué esperar? El capítulo picaba en mis manos. Cuando entré a la bandeja de descargas gritaba "¡Súbeme a ff. net!" no podía hacer como si nada.**

**Gracias a Sool por estar delirando conmigo. A Aleja por… también delirar y a Sharon por la hermosa portada y por unirse al grupo de las "deliradoras" (?**

**Cualquier cosa, duda comentario, tomatazos… pueden hacerlo dejando un review. También está el grupo de Facebook (link en el perfil) y mi cuenta de face MelLutz Valarezo.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Besos,**

**MelLutz (L)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Pattinson. ****Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

Bella entró a la cocina para conseguir un poco de agua. Ver a Edward le producía sequedad en su cuerpo, haciendo que una sensación extraña, pero hermosa a la vez, se apoderara de ella.

Edward Masen debería tener prohibido salir por ahí, a la calle, y sin ninguna máscara. Era tan hermoso que los ojos de las mujeres parecían querer sangrar. Su cuerpo... su cuerpo simplemente… ¡de simple no tenía nada! No era musculoso, pero tampoco _flacuchento_. Tenía la medida exacta para acoplarse contra el cuerpo de una mujer.

Disimuladamente, sacudió su mano dándose aire por el repentino calor que cubría su pequeña figura, en especial, esa parte de la unión de sus piernas que clamaba ser atendida, y no con dedos...

Una de las monjas que tanto la quería, estaba peleando con los bocaditos sobre las charolas. Necesitaba ir en busca más bandejas a la bodega, pero le era imposible ya que estaba sola y dejar los bocaditos sin cuidador podría resultar aterrador, ni uno sobreviviría con las pequeñas pillas que estaban rondando la cocina desde hace mucho.

—¿Todo bien, hermanita? —preguntó Bella, poniendo su mejor cara de inocente, disimulando los pecaminosos pensamientos que estaban en su mente—. ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —La monja iba a negar, pero esta podría ser su oportunidad e ir por las charolas que tanto necesitaba.

—¿Puedes quedarte a vigilar los bocaditos? Necesito ir por unas charolas, pero las pequeñas bribonas andan por aquí —dijo limpiando sus manos.

—¿No prefiere que vaya yo? Así usted no tendrá que atravesar todo el convento. —Se ofreció amablemente, puesto que Sor Sacrilegio era una de sus favoritas y no le gustaba hacerla rabiar.

—No, cariño. —La mujer le regresó la sonrisa—. Ni yo sé dónde exactamente están. Mejor quédate de guardiana.

—Está bien. Me sentaré aquí. —Señaló la silla que estaba frente a la mesa donde reposaban las bandejas—. ¿Puedo escuchar música? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Está bien. Pero no alces el volumen, recuerda que está prohibido. —Dicho esto la monja salió de la cocina.

Bella suspiró pesadamente mientras encendía la radio que estaba a su lado sobre el mesón. Siempre todo era prohibido, pero ella veía las novelas por las noches junto a Sor Sacrilegio y también ella le permitía escuchar música mientras estaban en la cocina a solas.

_"Wrecking Ball" _de_ Miley Cyrus_ sonó suavemente en la estancia. Esa canción le gustaba, tenía algo que ella quisiera vivir algún día: enamorarse y desilusionarse; los problemas más comunes de todo adolescente.

_—...I came in like a wrecking ball _

_I never hit so hard in love _

_All I wanted was to break your walls _

_All you ever did was break me_

_Yeah, you wreck me_

_I put you high up in the sky _

_And now, you're not coming down _

_It slowly turned, you let me burn _

_And now, we're ashes on the ground... _

A medida que la música avanzaba, Bella se metía más en la letra, escuchando el lado profundo del amor. Pero estar encerrada en aquel lugar, que era peor que la cárcel para menores, le truncaba las experiencias de toda adolescente.

No se había dado cuenta que alguien estaba arrimado al marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados, sonriendo, viendo a la pequeña niña que lo llevaba de cabeza, balanceando las piernas hacia delante y hacia atrás.

—Muy profunda la letra, ¿no crees? —cuestionó Edward, entrando a la cocina con las manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón jean. Bella pegó un respingo, pero se recompuso inmediatamente.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—, las monjas no tienen mucha experiencia amorosa y nosotras no somos niñas cualquieras. Somos huérfanas sin existencia.

—No digas eso. Créeme que he visitado muchos orfanatos, pero ustedes son distintas. Aparte, la vida amorosa a veces apesta. No te estás perdiendo mucho. —Edward se acercó más, sentándose frente a ella, del otro lado de la mesa.

—Habla como si tuviera experiencia, ¿la tiene? —Se mordió la lengua. Ella y su boca sin filtro. Siempre tenía esa necesidad de saber la vida íntima de las personas.

—¿Un divorcio te dice algo? —Sonrió al verla parpadear incrédulamente.

_¿Cómo es posible que alguien dejara escapar a ese hombre? Aquella mujer estaba loca. _Pero así mismo como catalogaba de loca a la ex esposa de Edward, también quería abrazarla y darle las gracias por haberlo dejado en libertad.

—¿Es... _divorciado_? —Él asintió y ella tragó fuerte—. Yo... ummm, ¿lo siento?

—No lo sientas para nada, pequeña. —La desilusión de Bella al escuchar el "pequeña" fue evidente. El periodista sonrió de lado. Él estaba consciente que a ningún niño le gustaba que le digan pequeño y ver la expresión de desconcierto de la joven fue un espectáculo digno de admirar—. No me trates de usted. Dime Edward, como me llaman mis amigos. Y créeme que no me arrepiento del divorcio. Tengo un hijo espectacular, pero no lo es su madre.

—Está bien, _Edward_. —El _yo _interior de Bella bailaba por toda la habitación. Tutearlo en voz alta era un sueño hecho realidad.

—¿Quién canta esa canción?

Intentó ser casual. Le llamaba mucho la atención, muchas veces y por estar involucrado por la prensa, había escuchado comentarios negativos sobre la cantante, pero eso él no quería decírselo. Quería saber todo sobre la chica. Lo que llevaba puesto y lo que no. Lo que le gustaba y disgustaba. Todo. Absolutamente, todo.

—No creo que no sepas... —Lo acusó riéndose un poco. Bella apostó por ser un poco más coqueta. Y, aunque no llevaba ropa sexy encima, trató de acomodarse de tal manera que su pose no sea inocente. Edward notó el cambio, su subconsciente lo empujó a que averigüe hasta qué punto podría llevarla—. No lo creo, Edward...

—De verdad, nena. No tengo ni idea de quién la canta. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Voy a decir que te creo... —Ella sonrió coquetamente—. La canta _Miley Cyrus._

—Una chica polémica, ¿no? —Se encogió de hombros al escuchar lo que él decía. Todos expresaban lo mismo.

—No creo que sea alguien polémica. Pienso que es alguien original. Ahora, si lo dices por los _piercings, tattoos, _la escasa ropa y un sin número de cosas que no terminaría nunca de enumerar... no creo que eso sea polémico. No daña a nadie. Si alguien sigue sus ejemplos, simplemente es porque ese alguien no tiene creatividad y originalidad propia. —Edward parpadeó, entre confundido y aturdido—. Igual, sea lo que sea que alguien haga, bien o mal, las críticas serán las mismas. No veo motivo por el cual escudarse detrás de un disfraz que no es tuyo.

—También pienso lo mismo. Tengo un amigo, James. Su lema de vida es "_has lo que te dé la reverenda gana, sin mirar a los lados_". —Ella sonrió. Desde ya, ese tal James se había convertido en su ídolo. Tenían el mismo ideal.

Hablaron un poco más de cosas triviales. A la joven se le olvidó el coqueteo enfrascándose en el intercambio de opiniones que tenían.

Edward era exquisito, educado, inteligente... Era el hombre más maravilloso que ella había conocido en su vida y eso solamente le confirmaba algo… iba a conseguirlo. A como dé lugar.

_Oh, sí. Vas a conseguirlo a como dé lugar, ¿y quién te asegura ese hecho? Si simplemente eres una pre adulta que intenta aprender a vivir; _el yo interior de Bella nunca se callaba. Ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que alguien le cierre la boca con _UHU_ y cemento de concreto para que nunca más vuelva a hablarle.

La monja llegó ofuscada por haber recorrido todo el almacén buscando las charolas para los bocaditos. Vio a Edward en la cocina hablando animadamente con Bella, se sorprendió, pero no le dio importancia, ya que Bella era una joven divertida que tenía respuestas y preguntas a todo.

El periodista salió de la cocina disculpándose, y la joven ayudó a Sor Sacrilegio a ordenar todo para servir. El tiempo se le había pasado volando que no se dio cuenta que era hora de la cena y que las personas invitadas estaban esperando que el show comience.

**_O_****o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_**

La cena fue amenizada con diferentes presentaciones de las más pequeñas. Todos disfrutaron y pasaron un buen rato en el orfanato. También dejaron exorbitantes donaciones de dinero.

Edward se sentó en una mesa donde estaban cuatro de las más pequeñas del orfanato, incluyendo a Angela, quien no paraba de hablar sobre sus futuros padres.

Al finalizar la fiesta, las niñas se colocaron en fila dando la despedida a todo el que se retiraba de la cena. Edward esperó un poco más para ver si Bella se les unía en cualquier minuto, pero al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta que no iba a suceder tal cosa.

—Disculpe. —Tocó el hombro de la madre superiora que estaba de espaldas a él. La monja volteó con una sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Podría hablar con Bella?

—¿Para qué desea hablar con ella? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Él no sabía qué decir, en un acto impulsivo se revolvió el cabello.

—Emmm. —_¿Ahora no sabes qué decir? Siempre tienes la mentira en la punta de la lengua, _le reprochó su voz interior. Aunque era verdad, él siempre sabía que decir y sin embargo, la monja lo había dejado mudo—. Quisiera tener una autorización para hacerle una entrevista. Ahora que estoy ligándome con la política quiero ayudar a que estos niños y sus familias obtengan beneficios... —La monja asintió, también deseaba que esos pobre niños huérfanos tengan los beneficios y derechos que les pertenecía por haber perdido a sus padres defendiendo el país.

—Entiendo y como Isabella es la hija del sargento Swan; imagino que querrá hacerle una entrevista. —Asintió victorioso. Sin querer, aquella mujer le había dado un "motivo" para verla seguido. Aunque se sintiera todo un pervertido por desear a una adolescente—. Seguramente está la cocina. Le escuché ofrecerse para ayudar a Sor Sacrilegio.

—Gracias, madre —dijo Edward besando el dorso de la mano huesudo de la monja.

Edward, literalmente, corrió hasta la cocina. El camino se lo había aprendido de memoria. Recorrió los pasillos antiguos hasta dar con la sala. Dentro estaba Isabella secando los platos, mientras bailaba al ritmo de una canción que desconocía el nombre, pero que últimamente se escuchaba.

—Veo que te gusta la música... —comentó casualmente tomando asiento en la silla donde anteriormente lo había hecho.

—Me gusta ser alegre. —Bella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Será que podremos despedirnos? —preguntó, jugando con un tenedor que estaba sobre la mesa.

Ella asintió dejando el plato a un lado. _Es ahora o nunca_, dijo en su mente mientras caminaba para pararse frente al periodista con una sonrisa picarona bailando entre sus labios.

Edward se puso de pie y depositó un beso en la mejilla de la muchacha, quien sonrió dulcemente. Cuando él iba a partir, ella tiró de su mano haciéndolo voltear, quedando cerca, _muy cerca_ de sus labios. Bella, un poco más audaz, posó sus labios contra los de Edward, sintiendo esas mariposas en la barriga revolotear, como lo estaban haciendo hace unos segundos atrás antes que el hombre aparezca en la cocina.

**_O_****o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_**

Desde aquel primer beso, o mejor dicho, robo de beso; Bella no había dejado de sorprender a Edward con su personalidad tan fresca, audaz e inteligente. Le robaba besos cada vez que podía, uno que otro correspondido ya que él no se los podía negar. Llegaron a tal punto que ni siquiera se decían "hola" al momento que se veían, simplemente esperaban a estar solos y la joven aprovechaba para asaltar sus labios.

Hablaban de todo. Ella era como una pequeña biblioteca y curiosa niña. Se encargaba de indagar en la vida del periodista.

—¿No vas a grabar lo que te estoy diciendo? —preguntó jugando con los dedos de Edward, este le sonrió mientras sacudía la cabeza en forma de negación. La mayoría de las cosas que ella le estaba contando eran personales, él no podía valerse de eso para tener un puesto en el gobierno—. ¿Por qué? —Ella frunció el ceño.

—Porque no le veo motivo para grabarlo. No quiero divulgar algo íntimo tuyo... —Se encogió de hombros dándole poca importancia a sus razones. Bella sonrió ampliamente, nadie, nunca se había detenido a pensar si algo era o no personal.

—¡Esto _tienes_ que grabarlo! —Dio brincos sentada en el césped del patio trasero del orfanato—. ¡Saca ese aparato de tu bolsillo! —Lo apresuró. Edward, anonadado por el repentino cambio, sacó la grabadora en forma de lápiz que llevaba en el bolsillo de su camisa manga corta—. Cuando recién llegué yo extrañaba tomar un vaso de leche por la noche. Las monjas no lo daban porque no llegaban muchas provisiones. Una semana después, llegó el senador y dijo "si necesitan algo, tan solo díganlo". —Bella imitó la voz masculina tan mal que Edward no pudo guardar su risa, ella lo miró mal antes de continuar y que el periodista se recomponga de su repentino ataque de risas—. Antes de que se vaya, pidió hablar conmigo, ya que soy la hija del General, y me preguntó si necesitaba algo. Bueno, le dije que quería ir con Sue, pero eso no se podía... ya sabes, políticas del estado. —Hizo un mohín—. Entonces, se me ocurrió pedirle más provisiones de leche.

—¿Qué sucedió? —inquirió Edward, asombrado porque no haya pedido privilegios para ella. Bien podría haber abierto la boca y pedir una habitación sola, lujos, un mejor colegio. Pero en vez de todas esas cosas había pedido _más _leche; demostrando el corazón tan hermoso que portaba.

—¿Qué crees que sucedió? —Sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Desde el día siguiente estamos tomando yogurt en el desayuno y leche en la cena.

—Eso fue un acto muy hermoso, Bella. —Él se lo hizo saber.

Estuvieron hablando un poco más hasta que la hora de partida de Edward llegó. Bella como siempre, le robó un beso, pero esta vez fue correspondido. Al principio él se sorprendía, pero luego lo único que pensaba en todo el día era llegar a la hora de la visita y recibir ese tan ansiado beso de la joven.

Parecía adolescente, se lo vivía reprochando. Pero Bella tenía un _no sé qué_, que lo ponía ansioso y deseoso de ella.

Las constantes caricias que ambos se daban, pensando el uno en el otro, avivaba la llama intensa que caía sobre ellos cada vez que se veían solos y sin ningún rastro de alguien.

Para Bella la primera semana que la pequeña Angela no estuvo se le hizo eterna, Edward intentaba quitarle la tristeza que rondaban los preciosos ojos chocolates. Detestaba verla desganada, pero el tema de Angela estaba fuera del alcance de sus manos.

**_O_****o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que comenzó a frecuentar a Bella y se decía a sí mismo que pronto debería acabar la pantomima de las entrevistas. Ese solo pensamiento lo ponía ansioso, no deseaba separarse de la muchacha, pero no encontraba ninguna otra excusa para verla tan seguido o las monjas sospecharían de algo y Bella era menor de edad, lo que complicaba todo.

Dispuesto a despedirse de ella, llegó al orfanato. Su corazón le pesaba como nunca lo había hecho y su interior le gritaba que no se aleje. Pero si él no lo hacía, todo se echaría a perder: la vida de la joven, su carrera y los corazones de ambos.

—¿Señor Masen? Me gustaría saber cuándo terminará su entrevista con Isabella. Le recuerdo que lleva un mes. —Él asintió ante las palabras de la madre superiora.

—Justo hoy iba a hacer las últimas preguntas —contestó sin expresión alguna en su rostro—. Isabella es una niña exquisita en conocimientos y ha sido todo un placer hablar con ella.

—Sí, es una niña tierna e inteligente. —Le dio la razón—. Sin embargo, me alegra que terminen las entrevistas. Las otras niñas andan rumorando cosas sin sentido y no me gustaría que Bella tenga algún mal entendido.

—Lo entiendo. ¿Puedo hablar con ella? Le prometo que será la última vez. Si desea puede estar presente para que no se hagan especulaciones —ofreció jugándoselas.

Sin embargo, la monja a esa hora tenía que ir a supervisar las tareas de las más pequeñas.

—No, lastimosamente no puedo. —Y recogió unas carpetas que estaban sobre el escritorio—. Que tenga un buen día, señor Masen. Espero leer pronto ese artículo.

—No se preocupe, madre. Yo mismo me encargaré de hacérselo llegar. —La mujer le sonrió y salió de la oficina.

Él estaba de espaldas, viendo unas fotografías que estaban colgadas en las paredes cuando sintió unos pequeños brazos envolverse en su cintura y, automáticamente, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Hola... —murmuró Edward volteándose entre los brazos de la joven.

—Has tardado —reprochó Bella mientras se ponía de puntas para llegar a la boca de él.

—Lo siento. Estaba hablando con la madre superiora —contó, dejándose acariciar por la boca de Bella. Ella hizo un mohín, desde la mañana había tenido un sentimiento extraño relacionado con Edward.

—Se puede saber qué han estado hablando —indagó, separándose de él.

—Nada. —Se encogió de hombros y ella le lanzó la mirada de "no te creo"—. Relacionado al editorial. Quería saber más o menos cuándo saldría.

—¿Solo eso? —Asintió mientras enredaba sus brazos en la cintura de la muchacha—. No sé por qué, pero no te creo...

Edward, impulsivamente, acercó su rostro al cuello de ella, absorbiendo todo el olor posible, tratando de apaciguar la guerra que estaban teniendo sus sentimientos en su interior.

Salieron del despacho de la superiora para dirigirse al lugar donde se reunían. Estaban muy silenciosos, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos y guerras internas.

—¿Sabes? —Bella cortó el silencio—. Estoy a un mes de mi cumpleaños 18 y eso me tiene muy alegre.

—¿A un mes? —Edward sonrió. _Al fin la luz al otro lado del túnel_—. ¡Vaaaaaya! Me alegro mucho. ¿Ya sabes que vas a hacer luego?

—Sí —Bella asintió—, me tomaré un año sabático. No iré a la universidad porque todavía no me decido. Quizás busque un trabajo. Aunque, con todo lo del fideicomiso de mi padre, no necesitaré trabajar por mucho tiempo.

—Me alegro muchísimo por ti —contestó Edward sinceramente—. ¿Sabes dónde irás luego de aquí?

—A lo de Sue. Ella no me lo perdonaría... —La joven sonrió al recordar el día anterior que Sue le había contado entusiasmada sobre la decoración de su habitación en la casa de ella.

—Aún no te decides qué carrera. —Bella asintió enredando sus dedos con los de él—. ¿Qué carrera tienes en mente?

Ella sonrió picaronamente antes de contestar:

—Ciencias políticas.

—¿Ciencias Políticas? —Él la miró fijamente a los ojos, viendo la sinceridad que brillaba en ellos—. ¿Por qué?

—Siempre he estado involucrada con esto de la política, me gusta. Aparte, mi novio es candidato a ser representante en el gobierno... —Le guiñó un ojo. La sonrisa de Bella se ensanchó cuando vio la confusión en él.

—¿Un novio candidato a ser representante? —preguntó desconcertado.

_Si ella tiene un novio, entonces, ha estado jugando conmigo_, pensó. Un hueco comenzó a abrirse en su pecho. Bella con novio. Bella jugando con él.

—Sip, mi novio es candidato a ser representante de los periodistas del estado de New Jersey.

La mano de ella voló hacia el cuello de Edward, lo miró a través de las pestañas y volvió a sonreír viendo su confusión en el rostro.

—¿Novio? —preguntó cuando entendió el juego, se apuntó a sí mismo peleando con la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir—. ¿Cuándo fue eso? —Frunció los labios.

—Desde el primer momento en que te besé... —Se encogió de hombros—. Debes saberlo. —Lo apuntó sonriendo.

—O sea... he tenido novia y ni enterado... —murmuró, sonriendo como un loco. Se sentía como cuando era un adolescente y la primera chica le había dado el sí.

—¡Oh, Edward! —Ella lo miró reprobatoriamente—. Nunca te perdonaré que no lo sepas. —Se cruzó de brazos.

Edward sabía que se estaba metiendo de cabeza, pero aquella niña ya estaba metida en su alma. Lo autoritaria, tierna, atrevida, loca... todo eso le encantaba de la joven. Aparte, solo faltaba un mes y sería de él. O podría llevar una relación normal con la ella.

Bella atacó los labios de su novio y sintió la entrega de él. Por fin le había correspondido aquel beso. Los labios de él se sentían tersos contra los suyos.

Edward le mordisqueó un poco el labio inferior para darle acceso a su lengua. El sabor de Bella era mágico, dulce y que lo invitaba a perderse en su boca. La lengua de él batalló contra la tímida de la muchacha.

El beso terminó unos minutos después con pequeños picoteos y sonrisas.

**_O_****o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_**

—Cuando llegué, Tanya me caía mal. Ella es la chica ruda, pero tierna del orfanato. Y yo no soporto eso. Irina y yo nos hicimos amigas hasta que me traicionó. —Bella lo miró con los ojos acuosos. Todavía le dolía recordar aquello y cómo su reputación se hizo mierda, si no fuera por la pequeña Angie, aún no confiarían en ella.

—¿Qué te hizo? —preguntó Edward pegándola más a él.

—Robó algunas cosas de la alacena del orfanato y las escondió entre mis cosas. —Bella hizo un mohín—. Aún me reprocho por haber sido su amiga. Tiene una mente poco creativa.

—Ya lo creo. —Edward asintió—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Bueno, las monjas encontraron todo entre mis cosas. Me dejaron una semana sin cena y en la cárcel rezando rosarios. Si no fuese por Tanya, me hubiese vuelto loca. Ella todas las noches me llevaba la mitad de su postre y leche. Desde ahí nos hicimos muy amigas.

—¿Y qué aprendiste de eso?

Edward arrancó un puñado de césped que estaba debajo de la palma de su mano. Quería levantarse e ir en búsqueda de esa niña. Nadie nunca más se metería con Isabella, porque ella era suya.

—A que si uno no es perra, los demás lo serán por ti y contra ti. —Los ojos de Bella brillaron acordándose de alguna maldad y él imaginó que esa sonrisa maligna le decía mucho.

—¿Has sido... _perra _con Irina? —indagó un poco más.

—Nunca he podido hacerle alguna maldad. Pero no la trato como a los demás, siempre estoy a la defensiva y peleando con ella. —Él asintió comprendiendo. También hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Se sentía orgulloso de su _novia._ Sonrió internamente, ¿quién se había imaginado que iba a estar de novio? Como si estuviera en el colegio.

—Cambiando de tema, ¿qué quieres para tu cumpleaños? —Bella se apegó a él de manera coqueta.

—A ti... —contestó robándole un beso.

—Ya me tienes... otra cosa. —Los brazos de Edward se anclaron en la cintura de ella.

—Veamos... ¿Puedes llevarme a una discoteca? —La muchacha batió las pestañas.

—Sí, puedo. Conozco una que es privada y exclusiva. Sí... claro que puedo. —El periodista se mordió el labio. ¡Diablos! Deseaba que el mes pasara volando. Quería ir a dormir y despertar en el mañana con su novia entre sus brazos.

Pero no te veré en un mes. —La expresión de Bella decayó—. Pero_..._ nos mantendremos comunicados. Te dejaré este celular y por las noches hablaremos. No puedo dejar desatendida a mi novia.

Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta jean negra, se lo dio a Bella y le explicó el funcionamiento. También le comentó sobre que él se encargaría del pago mensual.

**_O_****o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_**

_—¿Cómo se supone que vas a escaparte del orfanato? —_preguntó Edward al otro lado del teléfono. Él deseaba con toda su alma llevarla a celebrar, pero no tenía idea de cómo ella se iba a manejar dentro.

—Tú no te preocupes... —Bella rodó los ojos por... ¡hasta había perdido el número de veces que Edward le había preguntado lo mismo!

_—¡Claro que me preocupo! —_gruñó. Ella sonrió, era tan lindo cuando gruñía que le daban ganas de tumbarlo y follárselo.

—Quiero que estés a la media noche. Por si me pillan, no habrá problema porque ya habré cumplido la mayoría de edad y seré libre —explicó como si nada. Edward suspiró pellizcando el puente de su nariz.

—_Entendido_... —susurró—,_ pero por lo menos avísale a Sue. Las pocas veces que he hablado con ella me pareció una encantadora mujer. _

Edward había contactado a Sue y juntos habían equipado un hermoso cuarto para Bella, pero ella no estaba enterada. Lo único que sabía de sus reuniones era que él la había estado ayudando a tener los documentos listos para el cumpleaños número 18 tener la primera mensualidad del fideicomiso de su padre.

—Se lo diré... Sue es encantadora y sé que no pondrá objeción alguna. Aunque algunas veces parezca de temer. —Isabella soltó una risilla.

_Díganmelo a mí_, pensó Edward. El primer día que se habían encontrado, la mujer le había dejado muy en _claro_ que con Bella no se jugaba. Incluso, _casualmente _le dijo sobre toda la legión de hombres de tribu que tenía en _La Push_ dispuestos a dar una mano.

_—Quiero que sea medianoche... _—suspiró_—. Quiero que te diviertas. Que seas feliz..._

—Edward, _yo _soy feliz —aseguró Bella—, soy feliz a tu lado. También quiero que sea medianoche, para ser libre y poder estar contigo. Aunque por las campañas electorales no podrían vernos juntos, sería una mala imagen para ti.

_—¿Hay alguna estrategia planeada, señorita Swan? —_Ella rió_—. Puedo contratarte como publicista y así poder pasar más tiempo juntos._

—¡Oh, no, Edward! Soy malísima con el marketing y todas esas cosas. Te lo decía porque me gusta leer revistas de política y ahí sale sobre que un candidato debe cuidar su reputación —dijo con convicción Bella—. Pero me alegro que solo seas representante por New Jersey.

Edward sonrió. Ella no lo quería admitir, pero tenía vocación para la política. Podría decirse que estaba a su altura de conocimientos.

No quiero ni imaginar tener que separarme de ti por las campañas políticas. No lo malinterpretes, pero agradezco que no has sido candidato a la presidencia. ¡Imagínate! Tendrías los votos asegurados por ser el más guapo y yo moriría defendiéndote de las mujeres sin escrúpulos que estarían dispuestas a meterse en tu cama. Aunque, también me encantaría ser novia del presidente. Follar en el _White House_ ha de ser espectacular. ¡Ay, cómo envidio a _Michelle Obama! _

Edward se quedó mudo. Se suponía que debería estar acostumbrado a escuchar a Isabella decir esas cosas. Ella era directa y siempre le hablaba sobre su deseo de hacer el amor con él. No es que no quisiera... pero nunca había tenido un romance de esa índole y le asustaba que ambos pudiesen salir dañados.

_—Iré a escribir un poco —_respondió Edward acalorado. En realidad, iba a acariciarse pensando en su pequeña novia.

—¿Escribir? —Bella bufó haciéndose la ofendida—. En cambio, yo iré a saciar mis deseos. Pero esta noche, Edward Masen... _no te salvas_. —Terminó con un susurro sugerente.

Colgó la llamada antes de él le responda. No estaba preparada, interiormente, para escucharle decir algo sugerente. Sabía que tendría una combustión espontánea en el momento que eso suceda.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a arreglar todo para su encuentro con Edward; sacó su vestido del armario que lo había dejado fuera de sus maletas que llevaría a lo de Sue al siguiente día, el maquillaje y su perfume favorito. Los zapatos de tacones fueron a parar debajo de la cama.

—¿Preparada? —preguntó Tanya, haciéndola asustar al ingresar a la habitación—. Está todo listo. Solo tenemos que tener cuidado con Irina, no hubo manera de deshacernos de ella.

—No hay problema. —Ambas rieron cómplices antes de retirarse para ir a la última cena que tendría allí.

Bella no extrañaría a nadie, a excepción de Tanya, pero su amiga también cumpliría la mayoría de edad un mes después y se iría a vivir con ella al hogar de Sue.

Ingresaron al comedor, en el cual había un ambiente triste. Incluso las monjas que consideraban a Bella una pequeña diablilla, estaban decaídas.

Los más pequeños le desearon éxitos. Las monjas le pidieron que los visite y Tanya solo sonreía feliz de ver a su amiga realizada.

Al terminar de la cena, comenzaron a entregarle tarjetas especiales hechas en el taller de arte. Isabella agradeció una por una derramando unas pequeñas lágrimas.

No podía creer que el día tan ansiado estaba por llegar. Su salida de esa pequeña _cárcel para menores_ estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Al retirarse del comedor, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ingresó a su habitación. Hizo su ritual de bañarse, cepillarse los dientes y secarse el cabello. Tanya le hizo una trenza mientras conversaban acerca del próximo mes. Irina estaba en su cama acostada gruñendo.

—Buenas noches, Bella. —Tanya le guiñó un ojo y fue a su cama para dormir.

Acostada, Bella no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero estaba decidida que esa noche todo cambiaría. Sería libre, se divertiría como nunca, gritaría a los cuatro vientos que Edward Masen era _su_ novio y le gruñiría a cualquier zorra que estuviera cerca de él.

Todo planificado.

Llegaron las 23:45 cuando Bella fue por Tanya que se había quedado dormida. Suavemente la sacudió hasta que se despertó y comenzó a ayudarla a arreglarse. Se las habían ingeniado para conseguir un tutorial de ojos difuminados que quedaría bien con la piel pálida de Bella.

Como hacía calor, el vestido amarillo se podía estrenar, se desvistió apresurada y procurando no hacer ruido alguno. La falda estilo "A" caía desde la cintura, permitiendo que los cuatro tablones escondidos se formen. La blusa era simple, sin escote, cuello redondo y mangas cortas que apenas le cubrían los hombros. La trenza estaba perfecta con su _look_. Tanya la maquilló lo mejor que pudo y metió lo esencial en la pequeña cartera negra que combinaba con los zapatos negros de punta y tacón mediano.

Una vez todo listo, salieron de la habitación en puntilla, Bella con su calzado en la mano junto a la cartera. Se escabulleron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta trasera del orfanato, donde las luces de un auto estaban encendidas. Se aventuró un poco más y avanzó para ver a Edward tras la penumbra, quien saltó asustado, luego salió del auto en su encuentro. Sin siquiera decirle una palabra, le abrió la puerta he hizo que entrara al auto. Bella sacudió la mano para Tanya que estaba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—Vamos a New York —anunció el periodista, poniendo el auto en marcha.

—¿Por qué? —La confusión en la voz de Bella era evidente—. Pensé que nos quedaríamos en Jersey City.

—Si quieres quedarte aquí, por mí no hay problema. Pero me gustaría que conozcas _Plunge Lounge Bar_. Queda en el _Soho _de New York y es uno de los mejores bares que hay. Está en una azotea, la mejor vista de la ciudad, los mejores cocteles y exclusivo. ¿Qué dices? —Él le sonrió mientras cogía su mano que estaba en el regazo.

—Suena genial. Vamos... —Se mordió el labio—. ¿Llegaremos a tiempo?

—Claro que sí, corazón. Estamos a 45 minutos, según mi _GPS._

—Está bien. Vamos. —Edward sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de la muchacha.

Durante el trayecto ambos iban expectantes. No sabrían qué pasaría, los nervios los consumían. A Edward porque se sentía que estaba cometiendo un delito y, contradictoriamente, se sentía bien; y a Bella porque nunca había tenido una relación y por ese motivo, no sabía cómo actuar.

Al llegar al bar, Edward le dio las llaves al _Valet Parking_ ytiró de la mano de su novia haciéndola ingresar al edificio. El lugar era un hotel, pero el periodista le aseguró que tan solo estarían en el bar. Subieron al ascensor con muchas personas más que iban al mismo lugar.

—Hey, Edward... —Lo saludó un tipo con acento extremadamente raro. Edward le estrechó la mano, mientras con la otra la acercaba más a él—. Lo siento, hermano, pero a menores de edad no permitimos el paso.

—No te preocupes. —asintió y volteó hacia Bella—. _¿Amor, _tienes tu _Photo I.D? —_Ella asintió sacándola de su bolso y entregándole la credencial.

—¡Oh, vienes a celebrar! —El tipo sonrió ampliamente—. Isabella, dame tu brazo. —Temerosa, tendió el brazo derecho—. Guapa, este sello es de barra libre. Puedes pedir lo que sea porque estás de cumpleaños. —Puso un brazalete amarillo alrededor de su muñeca—. Para ti no hay, Edward. Tú no eres cumpleañero. —La pareja rió cuando el fortachón le sacó la lengua.

—No importa, Benjamín. He venido a consumir. —Benjamín asintió, dejándolos pasar.

El sitio era hermoso. La música ni estridente, ni tan baja, ideal para sus oídos. Un lugar amplio, donde parecía que se podía tocar el cielo. Algunos edificios conocidos como el _Empire State_, se podían apreciar en su magnitud. La gente se encontraba con cócteles en manos, sonriendo, bailando y conversando.

—No hay mucha gente —le comentó a Edward cuando se sentaron cerca del _balcón__._

—Ya te dije. Este lugar es exclusivo, tipo Las Vegas. "_Lo que pasó en las Vegas, se queda en las Vegas"_. —Bella asintió—. He venido a menudo con mi hermano Jacob.

—Me gusta —contestó ella.

Durante un tiempo estuvieron bebiendo. Rieron, conversaron y coquetearon entre ambos. Era extraordinario que con 20 años de diferencia tuvieran tantas cosas en común... Eso les gustaba y asustaba a la vez.

Pasada un par de horas de arrumacos y besos, Bella se puso de pie para tirar de Edward e ir a la pista de baile. Ella comenzó a moverse al ritmo de _"Don't stop the party"_, chocando sus caderas contra las de él.

Edward solamente estaba de pie, con las manos ancladas en la cintura de su novia, tratando de reprimir el fuego que recorría su cuerpo.

—¿No bailas? —preguntó ella, moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

—Bella, yo no necesito practicar sexo con ropa en medio de una pista de baile donde todos nos miran —susurró seductoramente, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de la muchacha, quien gimió indicándole que la electricidad recorría su cuerpo—. Yo necesito hacerte el amor, sin ropa, debajo de las sábanas; con tan solo nuestros corazones de testigos.

Desde la primera vez que lo había escuchado decirle "hola" en el mercado, cuando se conocieron, ella había soñado con que él le susurre cosas románticas y poemas al oído. Bella paró abruptamente el baile, volteándose, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —El dedo índice recorrió desde la barbilla de Edward hasta el primer botón de la camisa celeste.

—No quería decírtelo así, pero estoy cansado que solamente seas tú la que me roba besos. Quiero robártelos, también. Quiero robarte suspiros y gemidos. Quiero robarte todo tu ser. —Sus labios viajaron desde el cuello de Bella hasta la boca, robándole un suspiro.

—¡Vamos! —Ella sonrió abiertamente mientras tiraba del brazo del periodista—. Necesito que lo hagas realidad.

—Bella, tienes que llegar al convento antes de que amanezca. Y yo te quiero toda la noche y parte de la mañana.

—Estamos celebrando mi cumpleaños 18. El encanto no va conmigo. —Tiró de la camisa acercándolo más a ella—. Aparte que estás _demasiado _guapo. Todo este tiempo me he estado conteniendo para no tirarme encima de ti y cabalgarte en medio del bar.

—Pequeña perversa... —gimió él, posando su mano en la curvatura del trasero de la joven.

Salieron de aquel lugar como alma que lleva el diablo. Pidieron el auto mientras Bella le comía la boca. Al entrar al coche, todo se volvió silencio. Expectativa, excitación, temor, lujuria, deseos y un sin número de sentimientos se mezclaron dentro, cubriéndolos con una delgada capa de bruma. Ella se frotaba las piernas, sintiendo que en cualquier momento le haría aparcar el auto y lo asaltaría; sin imaginarse que Edward iba rompiendo medidas de seguridad en carretera. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraron en el parqueadero del edificio donde Edward vivía, en _Highland avenue._

Él abrió la puerta de su departamento, permitiéndole el paso primero a Bella. Ella recorrió con la mirada el espacio. No era lujoso, pero si acogedor como el departamento de un hombre que vive solo.

—Feliz cumpleaños... —susurró Edward abrazándola por la cintura—. ¿Estás segura? —Ella asintió—. Quiero que la primera vez sea especial.

—Si es contigo, es especial, _bebé. —_El periodista sonrió ante el apodo cariñoso que le había dicho su novia.

La besó delicadamente, guiándola hacia su habitación. La ropa de ambos desapareció en un santiamén, ni siquiera sabían en qué momento había sucedido aquello.

Edward tumbó a Bella sobre la cama, sonriendo se separó un poco para ver el cuerpo de la muchacha. Todo en orden.

—Quiero que disfrutes y si te lastimo tan solo dilo.

Nervioso y excitado, enterró el rostro en el cuello de Bella, apegándose más a ella, dejándole sentir cuánto la necesitaba.

—Tú quieres muchas cosas, Edward... —Excitada, ella se removió bajo él—. Menos habla y más acción.

—Eres mandona... —Se quejó, dando una estocada con la ropa de por medio provocando que Bella gimiera.

Poco a poco, fue desabrochándole el sujetador a la muchacha, dejándolo caer en algún rincón de la habitación. Sus ojos se agrandaron al verle los pezones erectos. Sopló, lamió, chupó cada uno de los pechos de ella y les dio beso tras beso. Bella soltó una maldición haciéndolo sonreír.

Bella guió su mano hacia la erección de Edward. Este gimió y se retorció. Lo sentía fuerte y potente. Pensó que eso no le cabría dentro de lo grande que estaba.

Pasó las uñas por la espalda fuerte del periodista, gimiendo gracias a la estimulación que sentía en sus senos. Edward mordía y besaba...

—Edward... por favor... —suplicó arqueándose.

Una mano de él, recorrió la pierna derecha de Bella, haciéndola arquear para darle mayor acceso a su sexo. Tocó sobre la tela de las bragas y ella le clavó las uñas al sentir las caricias que le proporcionaba.

Los dedos de Edward se enredaron en las bragas, bajándolas por las piernas y tirándolas en algún lado.

—Exquisita —murmuró, pasando uno de los dedos entre las piernas de la muchacha. Se encontró con el clítoris, el cual comenzó a torturar.

Bella sentía que no podía más, la corriente eléctrica se estaba hospedando en su vientre para explotar. Se removió dándole más acceso a su entrada. El periodista probó con un dedo, introduciéndolo y haciéndola chillar de placer. El dedo entraba y salía de la cavidad, mojándose de la excitación.

Bella, como pudo, bajó el bóxer de Edward y lo acarició. El cuerpo de él se estremeció e involuntariamente dio una estocada contra la mano de la chica, haciéndola sonreír.

—Por favor... —susurró, apretando más el puño haciendo sisear a Edward. Este asintió mirándola a los ojos.

El momento había llegado y más que miedo, tenía expectativas. Él no sería grosero con ella, se podría controlar.

Abrió más las piernas de su novia y se posicionó en su entrada, con la mirada le preguntó si estaba bien, Bella asintió sonriendo, incluso se apoyó en los codos para ver expectante la unión que iba a haber entre ambos. Edward entró despacio, ella se mordió el labio por el ardor, pero aun así, con un movimiento, lo incitó a introducirse más.

Estar dentro de Bella había sido la mejor experiencia que había tenido. Estrecha, caliente y húmeda. Esperó a que se acople y con dos estocadas, ella gritó cayendo en el orgasmo. Él se detuvo, pero Bella se removió dándole a entender que siga. Nunca le había sucedido aquello, pero verla presa del orgasmo precoz que había tenido, casi hizo que también llegara a su punto. Tan hermosa, tan frágil, tan bella.

Continuó balanceándose hasta que un segundo orgasmo llegó, aprisionándolo en el interior de ella. Luego de un par de estocadas, llegó a su punto. La besó en la frente y salió de ella.

Bella cerró los ojos agitada y con una sonrisa. Edward fue al baño y sacó unas toallas húmedas para limpiarla. Al regresar a la cama, su novia dormía plácidamente abrazada a su almohada. La mejor imagen del mundo que se quedaría grabada en su cabeza por siempre.

Se limpió e hizo lo mismo con ella, acomodándola a su lado. La joven se ajustó a su cuerpo, encajando perfectamente.

**_O_****o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_**

Bella abrió los ojos para volverlos a cerrar. La cabeza le dolía, como si en cualquier momento le fuera a explotar. Miró a su alrededor, confundida, hasta que se topó con el vestido amarillo tirado en un rincón de la habitación. Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente y una gran sonrisa atravesó sus labios. Volteó, a su derecha se encontraba Edward dormido plácidamente y aferrado a su cintura como si tuviera miedo a que ella desaparezca.

Besó la frente de él y se acomodó de tal manera que la cabeza de su novio quedó sobre sus pechos, que estaban un poco adoloridos.

El reloj del velador marcaba las 6:30 am, decidió cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco más, pensando que tenía que llamar a Sue.

**_O_****o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_**

La joven despertó cuando escuchó movimientos afuera de la habitación, salió de debajo del cuerpo de Edward con cuidado para no despertarlo. El reloj marcaba las 10:00 am. Hora de levantarse.

Se puso el bóxer y la camiseta de su novio. El cabello parecía un nido de pájaro. Entró por una puerta para toparse con el baño y un gran espejo. Desenredó la trenza, pasó sus manos mojadas por el cabello y lo alzó en una coleta. Se lavó la cara, quitando el maquillaje. Se vio a través del espejo; las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios rojos e hinchados a causa de los besos devoradores de Edward y la sonrisa que no abandonaba su rostro.

Más tarde seguiría haciendo el escrutinio de su cuerpo. El estómago rugió dándole la señal de que tenía hambre. Al salir del baño, Edward continuaba dormido, abrazado a la almohada que ella había usado.

Salió de la habitación, rogando no perderse, ya que él solo había alcanzado a mostrarle la sala, y eso porque estaba en el camino. Siguió los sonidos de ollas, salió del pasillo para dirigirse al comedor y a lo que suponía que era la cocina.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —exclamó al ver a una pareja en la cocina—. No sabía que había alguien aquí...

—No te preocupes, cariño —dijo la mujer de cabello color miel, facciones finas y pequeña—. ¿Deseas algo?

—Ummm, soy Bella y... —se mordió el labio—, venía a preparar el desayuno para Edward.

—¡No, no, no! —La mujer negó rotundamente—. Usted siéntese y déjeme a mí hacerles el desayuno. Por cierto, soy Esme y este es mi esposo Carlisle.

—Lamento tanto que me haya visto en esta facha... —La joven bajó la mirada.

—No te preocupes. Ahora siéntate que te serviré una taza de café. —Esme apuntó hacia la silla. Bella iba a sentarse, pero no podía ser desconsiderada.

—No, para nada. Siéntense ustedes mientras yo preparo el café y el desayuno. Edward no debe tardar en despertarse. —Y los obligó a sentarse. Se movía con tanta facilidad en la cocina que parecía que fuese suya.

Por otro lado, Esme se levantaba a cada rato para intentar ayudarla, pero Bella siempre salía con negativas y la mandaba a que se siente.

—¿Usted es la mamá de Edward? —preguntó tímidamente mientras servía el café.

—¡Me ofendes, querida! —Esme llevó una mano a su pecho simulando estar dolida por las palabras dichas—. ¿Tan vieja soy?

—Emm, bueno... —Bella quería que el piso se abra y la trague. No había sido su intensión ofenderla, solo tenía curiosidad.

—No, tranquila. —Esme rió—. Soy la que le limpia el departamento, le prepara la comida... —La llamó para que se acerque y en forma de secreto le dijo—: No sabe ni hervir agua, se le quema. —La muchacha rió despreocupadamente.

Charlaron de todo un poco, mientras el desayuno era preparado. Entre risas y bromas por parte de ambas, ya que Carlisle se mantenía callado observando a la muchacha.

Edward apareció por la cocina casi una hora después de que Bella se despertó. Junto a las mujeres comenzó a bromear y a burlarse del esposo de Esme que estaba callado jugando con un tenedor.

—¡El desayuno está listo! —Bella dio brincos en su lugar—. Edward, por favor, ¿puedes preparar la mesa?

—Ummm, ¿claro? —Miró a Esme preocupado. Él no sabía ni dónde estaban los cubiertos. Era un completo desconocido en su propia cocina—. ¿Dónde está todo?

La mujer, divertida por la escena, señaló hacia el cajón. Edward caminó a buscar todo lo necesario para montar una mesa decente. Estaba tan concentrado que dio un respingo cuando sonó el timbre.

—¡Yo voy! —gritó Bella desde la sala. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un niño no mayor a los 11 años, delgado y ojos color castaño claro. No puedo evitar romper en risa. Era el niño más gracioso que había visto en su vida—. Lo siento, _Jirafo._ Aquí nadie ha llamado al zoológico —terminó, cerrando la puerta.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Edward mientras ponía la mesa para tomar el desayuno. Eres demasiado tarde para uno, pero eso no les importaba. Bella quería recuperar energías para volver a encerrarse en la habitación junto a su novio.

Ella se encogió de hombros tomando asiento.

—Creo que un vecino tuyo. Deberían enseñarles a los niños a no interrumpir en casa ajena. —El periodista frunció el ceño. En el edificio no habían niños, a excepto del suyo cuando le tocaba pasar el fin de semana con él.

—¿Niño? —preguntó incrédulo—. ¿Cómo era?

—Muy feo, en realidad. Parecía que su padre se había apareado con una jirafa, hasta las orejas en punta tiene. Casi le pregunto si podía limpiarse la nariz con la lengua.

Bella tomó asiento lista para desayunar. A la mesa se les reunieron Esme y Carlisle. Justo cuando se disponían a llevarse un bocado a la boca, el timbre volvió a sonar.

Esta vez fue Edward refunfuñando. Se moría de hambre y necesitaba darle el fin de semana libre a Esme y Carlisle para poder quedarse con Bella encerrado. Abrió la puerta quedándose sin habla.

—Hola, papá...

_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_

**¡Hoooooooola! Aquí estoy, dañando toda norma que haya en el mundo. ¿Cómo les ha ido? Espero que bien, porque estos días han sido terribles. Primero, me caí y se me hundió el coxis. Y luego, la peste gripuna(? me ha atacado D: con fiebre y dolor de cabeza. Han sido los días "si no es chana, es juana".**

**Pero, pasando a lo del fic. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bella es muy audaz? Miren que enredar a Edward con tan solo un beso… jajaja ¿El "Jirafo"? Me parece que Bellita metió las cuatro... Pobre niño. Si quieren conocerlo, pueden pasar por el grupo de Facebook, es un niño agradable.**

** El "Jirafo" es gracias a la beta, que goza con cada cosita.**

**Gracias por todo el apoyo, sus huellitas en los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Si les gustó o no, déjenmelo saber, como mucho gusto se reciben sus comentarios acerca del fic, siempre y cuando sean educados.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Besos,**

**MelLutz (L)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Pattinson. ****Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**~•~**

—¿Matt? —dijo Edward sorprendido al ver a su hijo parado en la puerta de su departamento. El niño entornó los ojos como diciéndole "no, soy un marciano"—. Digo, ¿qué haces aquí? —Agregó al ver la mirada burlona del niño.

—Creo que me sentiría más cómodo si entramos. La vecina de arriba está por caerse de las escaleras. —El chico habló alto, ya que la mujer estaba con medio cuerpo hacia delante, pasando el barandal de las escaleras.

—Oh, cierto. Estoy sorprendido. Se supone que el lunes debería ir a buscarte a casa de tu mamá. —Entraron a la sala, quedando de pie uno delante del otro.

—A mamá se le hizo genial ir a pasar una semana a California con la tía Carmen. Solo que esa semana comenzó hoy.

El pequeño se encogió de hombros. Ya estaba acostumbrado. Si a mamá le salía un viaje, el niño iba con papá. Era un acuerdo mutuo que mantenían entre ellos. Pero ese día fue totalmente diferente.

Él quería viajar con su madre.

—Por lo menos hizo el favor de traerte —dijo Edward mientras le revolvía el cabello y le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos para acercarlo más a él. A causa del fuerte trabajo que tenía, llevaba dos semanas sin ver a su hijo. El niño hizo una mueca por el comentario de su padre, al cual no le pasó desapercibida—. ¿Qué sucedió, Matt?

—Mamá no vino a dejarme. Llamó a un taxi y me dejó embarcado. Solo se preocupó de decirme "llama cuando llegues, bebé" —contando esto, bajó la mirada.

Edward suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse. Ya tendría unas palabritas con su ex esposa. No entendía el hecho de enviar a un niño solo en un taxi. Podría ser peligroso.

—¿Ya desayunaste? —Mathew asintió—. Está bien. Llevemos esas maletas a tu habitación. Me alegra tenerte aquí. —Le sonrió.

—Yo me alegro de estar contigo, papá. —Lo rodeó por la cintura para, en esa posición, comenzar a caminar hacia la sala.

Al entrar al comedor, Matt le frunció el ceño a Bella, quien intentaba no prestar atención a los presentes; miraba la taza de café como si esperara que se forme un rostro distorsionado y comience a hacerle conversación.

_¡Diablos! Ese es el hijo de Edward. Lo presiento. Soy capaz de apostar mi cabeza que sí lo es, _suspiró. _Vamos, Bella. ¿Desde cuándo le temes a un niño...? Pero si no es cualquier niño… es el __**hijo **__de Edward. _

En ese momento, deseó haber prestado atención a las clases de religión y así poder invocar a todos los santos en su ayuda y que ninguno se le pase por alto.

—Emm... —Edward estaba nervioso. Tanto que se había olvidado el comentario que hizo Bella acerca del niño de la puerta. No era momento de que su novia e hijo se conozcan. Lo de Bella recién estaba comenzando y no quería darle _mal ejemplo a_ su hijo, presentándole una nueva chica cada cierto período. Aunque el último mes ni pensó en otra mujer que no sea ella. Pero ya que las circunstancias eran otras... No tenía más opción que presentarlos, _oficialmente_. La mesa estaba en silencio, expectante a las palabras que querían salir de boca del periodista, pero que no podía formular ni una oración—. Matt, ella es Bella. Es...

—Es la muchacha mugrosa que tenías que hospedar en tu casa. Sí, sí. Mamá me lo dijo —interrumpió Matt. Se encogió de hombros y miró desafiante a Bella que estaba viéndolo y lanzando dagas por sus ojos.

Al verla así vestida, llegó a la conclusión que era alguna nueva novia de su padre. Él nunca se había peleado con alguna que conoció anteriormente, así que no les tenía ningún rencor. Pero Bella era otra cosa, porque las anteriores nunca le dijeron algún apodo. Es más, querían ganárselo cumpliéndole cualquier capricho.

Edward abrió los ojos desorbitadamente cuando escuchó a su hijo hablar. ¡Él había llamado a Bella mugrosa! Definitivamente necesitaba decirle unas cuántas advertencias acerca del respeto entre ambos.

—Matt, discúlpate. —Le exigió—. Tú no eres quien para estar diciéndole esas cosas a Bella. Ella merece respeto. —Bella se removió incómoda en su asiento. Sentía que había firmado el decreto de guerra entre ella y Matt—. Sigo esperando, Mathew... —Edward se cruzó de brazos, enarcándole una ceja a su hijo, indicando que se disculpe.

—Lo haré si ella se disculpa también —contestó el niño con los ojos llorosos. Su padre nunca lo había regañado, y menos por alguna de las tantas novias que había tenido.

—¿Por qué tiene que disculparse? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

_Ash, se me armó, _dijo Bella en su mente, el labio inferior estaba mordisqueado más que nunca a causa de su nerviosismo. Sentía que había metido las cuatro… muy al fondo.

—Me llamó "Jirafo". —La acusó. Edward enarcó una ceja y volteó la cabeza en dirección a ella, quien sonrió nerviosamente, deslizándose en su asiento, queriendo hacerse invisible. Edward la mataría.

—Está bien. Bella pedirá disculpas y tú también. ¿Entendido? —Ambos asintieron—. ¿Matt? Tú primero.

—Lo siento, Bella, no quise llamarte así. —El niño hizo un puchero. La joven asintió aceptándolas.

—Lo siento, _Jirafo_, no quise cerrarte la puerta en la cara.

—Bella... —Edward advirtió.

—¿Qué? —Se cruzó de brazos e infló los cachetes. Edward se imaginó una niña más pequeña haciendo eso por haber sido regañada. Tenía ganas de reírse. La muchacha era ingeniosa, ni él en once años le había encontrado el parecido con algo a su hijo y ella tan solo tomó dos segundos—. Estoy disculpándome, Edward... —Alzó la mirada.

—Por eso no te pedí que te disculparas. Matt ya lo hizo, es tu turno. —Edward le regresó la mirada desafiante.

—Disculpa, Matt... —dijo entre dientes. El niño sonrió de oreja a oreja asintiendo.

Por aquel percance Mathew no había tenido tiempo para saludar a Esme y Carlisle que miraban divertidos la escena. Hacía tan solo pocos minutos que estaban jugando en la cocina y ahora, ambos estaban en silencio, concentrados en sus desayunos mientras el niño contaba con lujos de detalles acerca de su último día de clases.

_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_

Bella terminó de vestirse. Por haber estado pasando palabras con el hijo de Edward se le había hecho demasiado tarde. La noche anterior había hablado con Sue y quedaron de acuerdo que el encuentro sería al mediodía en la puerta del orfanato. Apenas quedaban cinco minutos y ella seguía peleando con sus zapatos. Si necesitaba correr no podía, los tacos y ella no eran muy amigos que digamos. Eran algo así como ella y Matt.

—¡Diablos! Tendré que irme sin zapatos. No soy capaz de caminar con estos... —murmuró para sí misma mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido el calzado que estaban en sus manos.

Edward observaba divertido la escena. Aquella niña pequeña que estaba peleando con su hijo, se había ido y estaba la mujer con la que salió a celebrar el cumpleaños.

—Acabo de hablar con Sue, va a pasar por aquí. Le pedí que traiga algo de ropa para ti. —Saltó asustada. Estaba tan entretenida renegando que no lo había escuchado ingresar a la habitación.

—Gracias. —Bella le sonrió—. Disculpa por lo que pasó con Matt. Es solo que me gusta molestar a los niños.

—No te preocupes. —La abrazó por la espalda, recargando la cabeza en el hombro de ella—. Sue va a tardar en venir. ¿Qué te parece si nos metemos a la cama?

—¿Anoche no tuviste suficiente? —La joven lo picó con el dedo.

Edward negó con el rostro enterrado en el cuello. Ella volteó, dejando caer los zapatos al suelo, trepó a la cama, haciendo que él retrocediera. Ambos estaban sonriendo, por fin estaban solos y no iban a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Bella comenzó a besarlo ferozmente, no se necesitaron más palabras para captar el mensaje. La espalda de Edward chocó contra el espaldar del cabecero. La mujer se sentó a horcajadas en las piernas del periodista, besándolo. Las manos de él, automáticamente viajaron al trasero de ella, masajeando sus glúteos y moviéndola más cerca de él. Mientras los besos seguían, Bella se restregaba contra Edward, sintiendo al _pequeño_ amigo crecer debajo de ella.

—¡Pa... pá!

Bella saltó de las piernas de Edward hacia la cama, acomodándose el vestido que se le había levantado. Él respiró profundo antes de mirar hacia donde Matt estaba parado, de brazos cruzados, tratando de observar hacia la pared que estaba a un lado de la puerta, aunque sus ojos querían desviarse hacia la cama, pero presionaba para que se queden donde estaban.

—¿Dime, cariño? —La voz de Edward salió un poco tensa. Bella bufó por lo bajo metiéndose entre las cobijas.

Menudo momento que estaba teniendo y el niño los interrumpe.

—Quería que no te olvides que tenemos que ir a recoger a _Funny_. —Edward asintió.

Se le hizo raro que el niño haya llegado solo y no con el canino que era su compañero desde hace cinco años, cuando se separó de su esposa y le prometió que tendría alguien que lo cuide. Pero, según el comportamiento del animal, Matt cuidaba de él.

El pequeño salió de la habitación dedicándole una sonrisa de satisfacción a Bella. Sonrisa que ni la propia joven pudo distinguir.

Bella rompió el tenso silencio riendo. Si su novio tenía un hijo, tendría que acostumbrarse a las interrupciones. Edward enarcó la ceja viendo a la muchacha limpiarse las lágrimas de la risa.

—Hey, ¿qué sucede?

—La... —risa— ex...presión —risa— de... tu... hi...jo. —Más risas. No podía parar, siempre que se ponía nerviosa le sucedía aquello, o se largaba a llorar.

—Creo que tendré que enviarlo a un psicólogo. Ni cuando me divorcié de su madre lo mandé a uno. Lo hemos traumado... —Negó dramáticamente.

—Pobre niño. No sabía si mirar o desviar la mirada. —Bella rió cubriéndose con la colcha de la cama.

—Tú me ayudarás a pagar las terapias. —El periodista se lanzó sobre su novia, haciendo que se remueva debajo de él.

—¿Y yo por qué? —Sacó la cabeza de debajo de la frazada—. Te recuerdo, Edward, tú fuiste el que comenzó.

—Sí, pero tú me seguiste la corriente. —Ella negó con una gran sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro—. Sí, señorita. —Él la sacudió, afirmando—. Vas a pagar muy caro el haberte trepado a mis piernas y besado sin mi consentimiento.

—¡Oh, claro! El Caballero no quería —dijo Bella de forma sarcástica rodando los ojos. Edward no soportó más y se lanzó a los labios de su novia, salvaje y suave a la vez.

Era una combinación tan perfecta que asustaba, pero eso no le importaba a la joven, quien gustosa recibía las sacudidas que el cuerpo de su novio le enviaba.

Una traviesa mano se coló por debajo de la colcha, acariciando la piel que se encontraba en el camino. La batalla que tenían en sus bocas era una lucha campal donde cada uno peleaba por proclamarse dueño del otro.

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, subiendo la temperatura más que del terrible sol que estaba afuera en la calle. La estorbosa frazada desapareció, así mismo la camiseta negra de algodón. Las atrevidas manos de Bella comenzaron a hacerse cargo del pantalón de deportes que cubría las piernas de su novio.

—Espera un momento. —Ella se paralizó en su lugar, pensando que había hecho algo que a él no le gustaba. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para preguntar, Edward se levantó de la cama para hacia la puerta y trancarla, así no tendrían más interrupciones.

Al regresar, se dio cuenta que Bella no tenía ni una prenda puesta. La ropa estaba amontonada en un rincón de la habitación. Ella lo esperaba con las piernas abiertas descaradamente.

No perdió tiempo y se quitó la ropa a la velocidad de la luz. Su _amiguito_ estaba alegre y brillante. Ella se relamía los labios, se imaginaba cómo era tenerlo entre sus labios. Si la piel era suave o si se sentiría tan grande como aparentaba.

El periodista trepó a la cama gateando hasta quedar al lado de ella sentado. La muchacha no pudo evitar mirar hacia la entrepierna; su polla estaba rígida, se mantenía alzada y roja por la concentración del fluido de sangre... La garganta se le secó, se estaba conteniendo para no inclinarse y comérsela por completo, aunque el olor de la excitación hacía que su sexo se moje.

—¿Tenemos que ser rápidos, no? —Bella lo miró a través de sus pestañas, la mirada oscura y caliente que él le devolvió hizo que su sexo se humedezca _más. _Edward asintió y tomó al _amiguito_ entre sus manos, manteniéndolo alzado—. Bueno... —Ella se encogió de hombros, recogió su cabello mandándolo a un lado mientras se inclinaba hacia delante.

Primero, le retiró las manos sustituyéndolas por las suyas. Sí, la piel era suave, estaba caliente y era tan grande como lo aparentaba. Comenzó a masajearlo suavemente, de arriba a abajo trazando círculos. Edward cerró fuertemente los ojos, las pequeñas manos de su novia se sentían de maravilla, suaves y delicadas. Sentía que lo trataba con cuidado como si él fuese algo frágil. Un débil gemido abandonó sus labios. Los bombeos que la muchacha le producía estaban pasando los límites de lo placentero. En su vida había sentido algo igual, unas inexpertas pero agiles manos lo balanceaban.

Sintió algo mojado en su punta, abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo; la lengua de Bella estaba arremolinada en su glande, lamiéndolo, saboreándolo, paseándose y llevándolo a volar. Quería enterrarse en ella. Deseaba hacerla suya, pero el poder que ella tenía sobre su cuerpo lo incapacitaba.

La boca de la joven fue tocando cada rincón de Edward. Besaba y pasaba los dientes rasguñando suavemente la piel. El olor la tenía flotando. _Y goteando. _El sabor era cosa aparte, era salado pero le gustaba. No era un salado amargo.

Con sus manos subió, bajó y masajeó todo lo que no entraba en su boca, siguiendo el mismo ritmo, enviando corrientes eléctricas al cuerpo del Edward.

Cuando sintió que él estaba por llegar, succionó y pasó la lengua por el glande, lo soltó haciendo un pequeño sonido de "plop" y dejando un rastro de saliva.

El periodista gruñó al verla pasarse la lengua por los labios y mirarlo a través de las pestañas con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sin previo aviso, Bella se sentó a horcajadas en las piernas de su novio guiándolo hacia su entrada. Sus partes aún ardían, pero solo un poco. Se quedó quieta un momento, esparciendo besos por todo el rostro de Edward, las manos del hombre se anclaron en su cintura, esperando que la danza de sus cuerpos, fundidos en uno solo, comience. Una vez que ella se sintió lista para continuar, movió su cadera hacia arriba ayudándose de los hombros de él para sostenerse.

Edward dejaba que ella lleve el control de la situación, la experiencia con las primeras veces de las mujeres era nula. No sabía cómo actuar o llevar el ritmo, así que se rindió entregándose a la orden de la muchacha.

Bella subió suavemente, para después dejarse caer de golpe botando todo el aire retenido en sus pulmones, las manos de Edward solamente estaban en las caderas de ella como soporte. Subía y bajaba con un ritmo lento, disfrutando.

Ambos abrieron los ojos mirándose intensamente. La joven con la mirada oscura y penetrante le decía cuánto estaba disfrutándolo. Edward con la mirada azul le demostraba todo lo que él deseaba de ella. Quería poseerla, hacerla saltar de júbilo. Pero, sobre todo, quería que tuviera mayor placer que él. Sentía que estaba ahí para servirle.

Era excitante que una mujer mande en su vida. En sus actividades sexuales. En todo lo referente a él. Nunca había experimentado tremenda sensación de éxtasis que corría en sus venas.

Era muy pronto para saber si estaba o no enamorado de ella, pero algo en la expresión de Bella le dijo que ella ya lo sabía y que si estaba allí entregándole todo su ser, era porque había descubierto algo fuerte que sucedía con él.

Lo que Edward no sabía era que Bella tenía sus sentimientos claros. Ella estaba enamorada de él. Metida hasta el fondo y que no planeaba salir de ese abismo en un buen tiempo.

Las bocas se fundieron, diciéndose todo. La bruma maravillosamente loca los cubría, deteniendo el paso del tiempo.

La electricidad se hospedó en ambos vientres mientras la muchacha aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas, sujetándose el cabello con las manos y los pezones apuntando hacia Edward, erguidos e hinchados reclamando atención. El periodista no desperdició tiempo, llevando sus largos dedos retorciéndolos entre ellos. Ella gimió, acercando el torso más para que el hombre se los lleve a su boca y mordisquee.

La bruma explotó. Dejándolos exhaustos. Bella cayó sobre el cuerpo de su novio teniéndolo dentro, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo y si fuera por ella pasaría todos los días así.

Edward jadeó en busca de aire. Se suponía que era un _rapidito_, pero se habían tomado todo el tiempo necesario para ocuparse de ellos.

Bella era una joven fantástica, tanto en la cama como en personalidad. Aunque, Edward estaba preparándose mentalmente para todas las batallas campales que se avecinaban entre Matt y ella.

Una vez descansados y con las respiraciones normales, Bella se levantó de las piernas de él, dándole un beso en la barbilla. Estaba por entrar al baño para asearse, pero algo le llamó la atención, la cartera de mano que había llevado la noche anterior estaba tirada en el suelo, a su lado el teléfono celular que Edward le había dado y que se encontraba con la pantalla encendida. Desvió su camino para recoger el celular, la pantalla indicaba que tenía un mensaje de voz, frunciendo el ceño marcó para escucharlo.

—_Isabella Swan, estoy llamando a Edward y no contesta. Te llamo y tampoco me atiendes. —_La voz de Sue sonaba un poco ruda. Bella sonrió, ella siempre sería su madre—. _Tengo un inconveniente en el trabajo, cuando salga de aquí voy a la dirección que Edward me dio temprano, te llevo ropa. Espero que si has hecho algo, hayas tomado las debidas precauciones. Besos. Te quiero._ —El mensaje se cortó, pero Bella quedó impávida en su lugar.

Las palabras de Sue resonaban en su cabeza. Había hecho las cosas sin pensar, ni siquiera se había preocupado del condón. Estaba totalmente jodida. La mala suerte siempre sería su peor enemiga, así que usualmente no la tentaba. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, mirando a la nada. En su mente no pasaba otra palabra que no sea "precaución". Pero toda la culpa la tenía Edward, por poseer ese cuerpo que hacía que las mujeres se olviden del mundo.

—No... No... —susurró.

Edward, preocupado, fue hacia donde estaba ella.

—¿Bella? —Sostuvo delicadamente el rostro de la muchacha haciendo que esta levante la mirada y una lágrima silenciosa surcara sus mejillas—. ¿Nena? —Ella se separó de él, y sin importarle la desnudez, recogió sus piernas para abrazarlas.

Nunca en su vida se había arrepentido de ser audaz. Todos adoraban su personalidad, pero su padre siempre le repetía que la locura iba a llevarla a la imprudencia y eso a un gran error... No se equivocaba. Si tan solo hubiera pensado un poquito, no estaría asustada, no de la forma que lo estaba en ese momento.

—Yo… Edward… juro… mi intención… no… yo… —En medio de tantos balbuceos alzó sus ojos para toparse con la mirada preocupada y azulada de su novio, hizo un puchero.

¿Y si él no quería tener un hijo?

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el periodista en voz suave y aventurándose a acercarse. Bella no soportó la distancia y se abalanzó a sus brazos llorando. Quizás era la última vez que lo abrazaba, tendría que aprovechar—. ¿Bella? —La mano de él le peinó el cabello tratando de tranquilizarla—. ¿Corazón, qué sucede? —Ella se echó para atrás, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Yo... Te lo juro que no quise, Edward —dijo lo más calmada posible. Necesitaba fuerzas para continuar—. No fue mi intención...

—¿De qué hablas? —Edward frunció el ceño confundido—. ¿Tienes algún problema en el orfanato? —Negó y él suspiró aliviado—. Entonces, ¿qué sucede?

—Nosotros… no nos cuidamos. —Cerró los ojos y se abrazó de él fuertemente.

El cuerpo de Edward se sacudió a causa de la risa. Se había imaginado un escenario peor. Incluso, alguna demanda por estar con ella. Esa niña cada vez lo sorprendía más. Entendía totalmente el miedo que tenía, apenas era una cría y él tampoco había sopesado sobre un posible embarazo.

—Shhhh... —Edward se sentó en el suelo, sin importarle el frío de la cerámica ni su desnudez—. Tranquila...

—¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila? ¿Eh? —Bella se aflojó de su agarre, las lágrimas caían sin cesar de su rostro.

Quizás, ya estaba fregada con un hijo en su interior. Tendría que abandonar todo, sus sueños, su vida, y dedicarse al cuidado de un niño. _Un niño no deseado_.

Yo no quiero un hijo. ¡No ahora! —Terminó gritando desesperada por no encontrar ninguna salida—. Ahora, tú me acompañarás a la farmacia y compraremos la píldora del día después.

—Nosotros no iremos a ninguna farmacia —afirmó Edward más calmado de la risa—. ¿Sabes por qué? —Ahuecó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos, ella negó haciendo puchero—. Porque yo no puedo tener hijos. —La muchacha se sorprendió.

—¡Ya sé por qué Matt no se parece a ti! —contestó un poco más animada por la "noticia". Edward rodó los ojos, diciéndole adiós en su mente a la Bella asustada que estaba adelante hace tan solo pocos segundos—. ¿Qué? ¿Es adoptado o no? Por favor… por favor… por favor… —Bella juntó sus manos haciéndole guiños a su novio—. Yo quiero darle la noticia de que es adoptado…

—¡Isabella! —Él la miró reprobatoriamente. Aunque su _yo interior_ gozaba de las locuras que ella decía—. Matt no es adoptado. El año pasado hubo un torneo de padres de familia en el instituto que asiste Mathew. En pleno partido recibí una patada en los testículos. —Bella hizo una mueca e, instintivamente, llevó ambas manos a su sexo, protegiéndose—. Tuvieron que operarme para extraerme uno y el otro no produce suficiente esperma. Mis _nadadores_ son débiles y todos mueren en el intento.

—Ufff... ¡Qué gran alivio! Digo... no es que no quisiera un hijo, pero no ahora. Soy muy joven y no me creo capaz para tremenda responsabilidad. —Él asintió entendiendo sus palabras. Bella bajó la mirada para encontrarse con el _amiguito_ de Edward flácido. No lo veía para otra ronda de sexo, sino que no podía imaginarse que en ese cuerpo tan perfecto solo haya un testículo—. ¿Puedo ver? —El periodista, burlón, le enarcó una ceja y la muchacha puso los ojos en blanco—. No seas mal pensado. Yo solo quiero ver. Tengo curiosidad, eso es todo.

—Adelante. Pero no me responsabilizo de las acciones. —Bella sonrió mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos. Edward se tragó un gemido, ya que ella no lo estaba haciendo con doble sentido. El ceño fruncido y los ojos analizadores lo confirmaban.

—¿Te dolió? —Bella alzó la mirada seria.

—Quise morirme en ese instante. ¿No te has golpeado _ahí_? —Ella negó—. Deberías procurar no hacerlo. Duele tanto como si te estuvieran operando sin anestesia.

—Pobre... —La joven sonrió mientras volvía a tomarlo con sus manos, curiosa, agarró la bolsa que cubría al único testículo a salvo. Ni siquiera parecía que hubo una extracción allí.

—Doctora, gracias por la examinación, pero necesitamos vestirnos y bajar a dar señales de vida. —Edward se puso de pie, jalándola con él. No podía seguir sintiendo las inocentes caricias en su pene, porque el _amiguito_ no pensaba que eran inocentes y sin ninguna clase de maldad.

_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_

La muchacha hacía zapping en el televisor aburrida, se arrepentía por haber rechazado la oferta de su novio para salir. Pero ella no tenía ropa, y ni loca saldría a la calle con una camiseta de él y un bóxer como short. Aparte, que el pequeño diablillo que tenía Edward como hijo, le había lanzado la indirecta de no quererla en el "paseo" que iban a dar.

Suspiró pesadamente, tenía sueño pero no quería acostarse a dormir. Esme la había echado de la cocina y Sue no le contestaba ninguna llamada. Apagó el televisor y se levantó, quizás encontraría algo bueno que leer en la biblioteca de Edward.

Se dirigió hacia allí, pero todo lo que encontró fueron libros de política. Le gustaba, pero no se sentía con ánimos para abrir uno y sumergirse en los problemas de las naciones. Mejor fue a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa que había en allí. Quizás, un poco de plática no le vendría nada mal.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —La mujer volteó con una gran sonrisa en los labios, negando—. ¡Oh, vamos, Esme! Por favor, déjame hacer algo. Estoy _mega _aburrida.

—¿Qué tal si te quedas quieta y me platicas mientras yo cocino? —ofreció amablemente. Bella refunfuñando aceptó.

—¿Edward vive solo? —preguntó comiendo una galleta de las que estaban sobre la mesa.

—Hasta hace un par de semanas vivía con Charlie.

—¿Charlie? —El rostro de Bella decayó un poco—. Así se llamaba mi papá.

—¿Qué pasó con él?

—Murió hace cuatro años. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¡Oh, lo siento tanto! —Bella sonrió para quitarle importancia. No le gustaba que la gente tenga compasión de ella por ser huérfana. Solía pensar que lo hacían por ser hipócritas—. ¿Y tu mamá?

—Mamá murió cuando nací. Sufrió una complicación en el parto. —Esme volteó a mirarla mientras le sonreía.

—Eres valiente, muchacha. Mi padre murió hace cinco años y aún lloro cuando lo recuerdo.

—No soy valiente. Solo me enfrento a la realidad. —Se encogió de hombros comiendo otra galleta—. ¿A dónde fue Edward?

—Fue a recoger a _Funny, _Matt no le perdonaría el no traerlo hoy.

—¿Funny? ¿Qué es _divertido_?

—¡Llegamos! —Interrumpió la voz de Edward. Se escuchó el tintineo de las llaves del auto siendo dejadas sobre la mesa de centro del recibidor.

—Es adorable. Ya verás.

Bella la miró rara antes de levantarse de la silla e ir hacia la sala. Apenas puso un pie en ella, una cosa peluda de aproximadamente dos metros, se le abalanzó. Bella le tenía pánico a los perros, así que se quedó estática, a punto de desmayarse. El canino lamió su rostro un par de veces antes de que Edward se encargue de sacárselo de encima.

—Lo siento. —Edward le dio la mano para se ponga de pie, pero ella no la sujetó. El cuerpo de la joven se sacudía intensamente—. ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

—N-No... Los perros me dan miedo. Por favor, Edward, saca a esa cosa —suplicó abrazándose a él.

—Lo siento. —El periodista le regresó el abrazo—. Matt, lleva al perro a tu habitación. —El niño jaló al canino del collar, pero este quería seguir allí, al lado de Bella, quien gruñó y comenzó a estornudar a causa de la alergia. Ese era uno de los motivos por el cual no le gustaban los perros, le producían alergia y era seguro que al siguiente día amanecería con la nariz congestionada—. Llamaré a Sue...

—No, no... —Bella apretó su agarre en el cuerpo de su novio—. Si tienes una _Loratidina_ te lo agradecería.

—No, pero enviaré a Carlisle a la farmacia. —Edward alzó la mirada encontrándose con el hombre delante de él. Carlisle asintió antes de salir de la casa.

Los estornudos no cesaban. Edward la ayudó a llegar al sofá donde anteriormente había estado viendo televisión.

Pasaron aproximadamente 15 minutos cuando Carlisle llegó con las pastillas. Edward se encargó de llevarle un vaso de agua. La muchacha se la tomó y recostó su cuerpo en el de su novio, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el efecto rápido del medicamento. Disfrutó de la suave caricia que él le proporcionaba con su mano que estaba posada en su vientre por debajo de la camiseta hasta que el sueño se apoderó de ella.

_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_

Bella se despertó desorientada. A su lado estaba Edward sentado, riendo por una película de humor que estaba viendo. En el otro mueble, con las piernas colgando y el iPod en sus manos, se encontraba Matt.

Grogui por el efecto de la pastilla se fue poniendo de pie, Edward enseguida se enderezó, preocupado.

—Estoy bien... —Alzó las manos deteniéndolo—. Es el efecto de la pastilla, siempre sucede.

—¿Segura? —La preocupación en la voz de él era palpable—. De todas maneras, Sue debe estar cerca. Llamó hace unos minutos diciendo que está en camino.

—Debo ir a arreglarme. —El periodista se levantó junto a ella—. Edward, no me voy a morir. Estoy muy bien. Siempre y cuando mantengan al saco de pulgas lejos de mí.

—Esta es la casa de mi papá y cuando yo esté aquí, Funny estará conmigo —protestó Matt.

—No digas eso, Matt. —Su padre lo miró para regañarlo—. Cuando Bella esté en casa, Funny estará en tu habitación o en el balcón.

—¡Papá...! —Matt gimió, detestaba que su perro esté encerrado todo el día.

—Ya hablé, Mathew... —La voz de Edward sonó más ruda y seca. El niño gruñó, nunca en la vida su padre le había hablado de esa manera.

Matt se fue hasta su habitación renegando sobre las últimas normas que su progenitor dispuso en la casa. O sea, Funny era libre de ir y venir por donde él quiera, Edward nunca protestaba por algo que hacía el perro. Y llegaba una _intrusa_ para cambiar todo. Algo tendría que hacer para que todo siguiera igual antes de la llegada de Bella.

—Ya verás, Bella, me las vas a pagar. Te arrepentirás de haberte fijado en mi papá… —murmuró antes de cerrar, con un fuerte golpe, la puerta de su cuarto.

_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_**o**_**O**_

Sue llegó al poco tiempo al hogar de Edward, él la recibió amablemente mientras tomaba las bolsas de la ropa de Bella y las llevaba a la habitación.

—¿Bella? — preguntó al entrar y ver la habitación recogida y la cama hecha.

—¡En el baño! —gritó mientras se lavaba las manos.

—Sobre la cama te dejo la ropa que trajo Sue. Alístate y baja que el almuerzo/ merienda está listo. —Dicho esto, salió de la habitación dejándola sola para que se arregle.

Bella salió del baño lista para vestirse. Abrió las bolsas con curiosidad por lo que Sue le había llevado. No es que ella tuviera malos gustos, al contrario, le gustaba que le compre ropa a su gusto.

Maravillada, sacó de la bolsa una camiseta de algodón blanca, holgada por el calor abrazador que cubría la ciudad, jeans ajustados y una caja de zapatillas _Converse_.

—¡Ay, Sue! ¡Cómo te amo! —dijo para sí misma mientras se quitaba la ropa de Edward. No es que no le gustara vestir algo de él. Siempre criticaba el porqué las mujeres en las películas después de la hora del sexo usaban la camiseta del hombre. Pero ahora lo entendía. Era la sensación de gritar a los cuatro vientos que ese hombre era solo de ella. El sentimiento de posesión era inmenso y la única manera de calmarlo era usando algo de su novio.

_Su _novio, con todas las de _ley._

Terminó de vestirse y metió sus cosas en las bolsas, incluyendo la camiseta y el bóxer que había utilizado. Eso sería suyo y ni siquiera tendría que preguntar, bastaba con que los haya utilizado casi todo el día.

Salió de la habitación para dirigirse hacia la sala, pero un quejido hizo que se desviara hacia la última puerta del pasillo, donde había un letrero de madera que decía "Matt", supuso que era la habitación del pequeño. Ingresó sin ser invitada, ya que los quejidos aumentaban en grandes proporciones.

Sentado en el suelo, estaba Matt, abrazado al canino galgo, sollozando y aferrándose al animal como si no hubiera mañana.

—No, Funny. Papá no puedo hacernos esto. —La manita del pequeño recorría el lomo del perro.

Funny, como si entendiera lo que el niño le decía, elevó un quejido y movió su cabeza contra el pequeño.

Isabella quiso darle intimidad. Con el corazón partido y sintiéndose culpable, salió de la recámara, cerrando la puerta despacio.

—Funny, no te irás a ningún lado. Te quedarás conmigo, la que debería irse es la _tonta_ de la novia de papá. —Matt se limpió las lágrimas, alzó la cabeza para mirar directamente los ojos del canino y sonreírle mientras le acariciaba el lomo.

La muchacha se dirigió a la sala con el corazón en la mano. Había metido las cuatro llamando _Jirafo _al hijo de su novio. El primer encuentro no fue como se había imaginado tantas veces desde hace un mes.

Segundo, la alergia que tenía con el pelaje de los perros. No quería ser la causante de que alguna tragedia pase en esa pequeña familia. Matt estaba en la edad de querer ser rebelde, pero a la vez era aquel niño que pasó en medio de un divorcio.

Y tercero, Edward no quería al canino merodeando por la casa cuando se encontrara allí… _¡Viva, Bella! Te ganaste al muchacho, _se burló la vocecita.

Al llegar a la sala _meditabunda_, Sue paró abruptamente la charla animada que tenía con Esme acerca de recetas de la cocina. Ella conocía a la joven desde que era apenas un bebé. La crió como si fuera su hija y la conocía a la perfección. Bella estaba triste y la expresión desolada que traía encima lo confirmaba.

—¿Todo bien, cariño? —preguntó levantándose del sofá, preocupada.

Bella sonrió a ambas mujeres antes de contestar:

—Sí, todo bien. ¿Dónde está Edward?

—Edward fue por su hermano. Tenemos que irnos para recoger tus cosas. Te va a encantar tu cuarto… —Sue comenzó a detallarle cómo estaba decorada su habitación, aquella que había sido suya tantos años y que la perdió a causa de una imprudencia de su padre.

Esme se disculpó para acudir a la cocina y comenzar a servir el almuerzo/merienda de ese día. Bella y Sue fueron tras de ella para ayudar mientras Edward llegaba a la casa. La muchacha quería olvidar un poco todo lo que había ido sucediendo desde que el hijo de su novio llegó. Muy bien sabía que no era bienvenida por él a la casa, pero nadie la sacaría de allí o detendría que ella la frecuente… excepto por Edward.

Él era el único que tenía ese poder.

A pesar de que Esme se negó al principio; los ruegos, amenazas y súplicas de Bella la hicieron cambiar de opinión. Entre risas, conversaciones de decorado, cocina y cualquier otra cosa referente de mujeres, terminaron de servir la mesa.

—Voy a decirle a Matt que venga a almorzar. Edward debe estar por llegar —dijo Esme saliendo del comedor. Bella la quedó mirando con la boca hecha un mohín. Las alertas de Sue se despertaron por su expresión.

—¿No te quiere? —preguntó la mujer tomando asiento en la gran mesa del comedor. La joven sonrió tristemente.

—No tuvimos un buen encuentro… —Se encogió de hombros—. Digamos que tuve un desliz de imprudencia…

—Tú nunca tienes un desliz de imprudencia, Bella… —La regañó Sue—. Tu boca siempre te mete en problemas.

—Bueno, sí. Tienes razón. —Suspiró enterrando la mano en su cabellera—. Le dije _Jirafo._ —Bella sonrió con la maldad dibujada en sus labios—. Si lo conocieras… es un _Jirafo_ completo. Desde la altura, para tener once años es _inmenso_, el cuello es _super_ largo y las orejas… eso es lo más, ¿extraño? Son… tipo _Dumbo._

—Apuesto que todo eso se te _salió_ en frente del niño. —Sue la miró desaprobatoriamente y ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿En frente de Edward cuenta? —dijo lo más suave que pudo. Pero ver la expresión de la mujer que consideraba su madre era otro cantar—. ¡Vale! ¡Vale! Antes de que me regañes… pedí disculpas. _Obligadas_. Sabes que cuando yo digo algo no me gusta retractarme, pero Edward casi me cuelga y saldría en el editorial _"Periodista de 38 años ahorcó a su novia de 18 por haberle dicho 'Jirafo' al niño que es su hijo y que, extrañamente, se parece a una jirafita bebé". _¡Imagínate! ¡Adiós carrera política de Edward! ¡Y bienvenida la criminal! —Al terminar de decir su verborrea de palabras, sonrió mostrando sus relucientes dientes blancos. Sue no pudo sostener la carcajada. Aquella niña nunca cambiaría y Edward terminaría con_ bastantes_ canas verdes entre ella y el niño.

Al momento de aparecer en el comedor Esme con Matt, Edward también ingresó a la sala con dos invitados más. Uno era alto, piel rojiza y cabellos negros, tenía la camiseta remangada a la altura de los bíceps y manchada de grasa. A su lado un pequeño de aproximadamente cuatro años se aferraba a la pierna del tipo. El nene tenía el cabello oscuro, un poco largo, piel rojiza. No había lugar a dudas que eran padre e hijo.

—Hola, gente —saludó el grandulón—. Vaya, Esme, tienes casa llena. ¿Crees que hay algo para dos bocas más? Nos hemos quedado tirados camino a casa y no hemos almorzado. ¿Verdad, peque? —Se arrodilló junto al niño sonriéndole con ternura—. Max, dile a Esme que tenemos hambre y ponle los ojitos del _gato con botas._ —El pequeño asintió volteándose hacia la mujer y puso la mirada más adorable que ponía al mundo a sus pies.

—¡Aww! ¡Pero qué cosa para más hermosa! —Bella corrió hacia donde estaba el pequeño tímido—. Me has matado con esos ojitos, nene. Si Esme no te da de comer, yo te doy mi plato, ¿está bien? —Max asintió sonriendo tímidamente. Todos en la habitación rieron ante la expresión—. Me parece que no nos han presentado. Soy Bella y puedes llamarme tía Bella. —Y le apretó las mejillas coloreadas.

—¡Cuñada! —gritó el grandulón haciendo que ella se pusiera de pie y rodeándola en un _fuerte_ abrazo—. He escuchado de ti TODO el camino. Ya te conozco, pero tú a mí no. Soy Jacob Masen, desafortunadamente casado y hermano de este.

—Mucho gusto… —murmuró Bella cuando estuvo sobre sus pies—. ¿Tu hijo?

—Sí. Es adorable. Igual al padre.

Jacob avanzó hasta donde estaba Esme y la envolvió en un caluroso abrazo, luego la soltó y depositó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

El almuerzo fue agradable. El pequeño Max estaba cautivado por los encantos de Bella. Lo mismo era Jacob que se reía de cada locura que salía, sin filtro, de la boca de ella.

No se podía decir lo mismo de Mathew que estaba al lado de su padre sin abrir la boca para decir alguna palabra. Estaba enojado hasta con el enano que tenía por primo, se había pasado al bando enemigo.

Edward observaba a Bella interactuar con todos, como si los conociera desde siempre. El único que estaba distraído y en silencio era su hijo. Hizo una nota mental para más tarde, cuando toda la locura haya pasado, hablar con él y explicarle algunas cosas. Sobre todo sus deseos de no hacerlo sentir incómodo, detestaba que el niño alegre estuviese apagado y casi no había probado bocado. Eso que la comida estaba deliciosa y era la favorita de Matt.

—Tenemos que irnos, Bella —anunció Sue poniéndose de pie. Bella, que estaba en el suelo jugando con Max, hizo un puchero. Ella regresaría a la casa, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta si el pequeño se encontraría allí.

—Está bien… —murmuró malhumorada. Fue despidiéndose de todos, dejando a Matt y a Edward hasta el final.

—No, yo las llevaré. ¿Jake, me esperas? Voy unas calles más abajo a dejarlas. —Jacob asintió—. Vamos, mujeres. —Bella se acercó a despedirse de Matt, pero el niño simplemente le volteó la cara.

_¿Quiere guerra? Guerra tendrá_, pensó antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta.

En el momento justo que ella ponía una mano en el pomo, la puerta se abrió y un hombre, de aproximadamente 45 años y en silla de ruedas, estaba frente a ella.

La última vez que lo había visto no tenía canas en el cabello, ni arrugas y sus ojos la miraban cálidamente, derrochando amor. Ahora,_ él_ la miraba extrañado, de pie a cabeza, sin reconocerla.

Escuchó un jadeo detrás de ella, volteó, encontrándose con Sue que tenía la boca tapada con ambas manos y sus ojos se estaban aguando. No tenía razón. No sabía si ella había emitido alguna clase de chillido, quejido o grito… tan solo sentía las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas.

Alguien que no pensaba volver a ver estaba al frente… _su padre._

**~•~**

**¡No me maten por favor! *pone ojitos de Max*. Pobre Edward… ya me imagino cómo querrá matarme por ponerle en su vida al par que siempre se quiere matar. Apareció el papá de Bella… veremos a que bando se pasa. ¿Será que el **_**Jirafo**_** tendrá un nuevo aliado? *cejas, cejas***

**Bueno, esto es una pasada rápida ya que en Melilandia (? es media noche de un lunes.**

**Gracias a Sool, Aleja y Sharon por todo el apoyo que le dan a esta beba :D; y a todas aquellas personitas que se toman el tiempito de leerme, dejarme sus huellitas, alertas y favoritos.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Besos,**

**MelLutz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Pattinson. ****Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

Edward, literalmente, quería morir. ¿Cómo no unió hechos ni sacó conclusiones? El padre de Bella se llamaba Charlie Swan; el hombre que él encontró en Irak: Charlie. Tan solo, si hubiera pensado un poco más, hubiera llegado a la deducción que durante cuatro años él vivió con quien se había convertido en su suegro.

_Menuda suerte que manejo, _pensó.

Por otro lado, Isabella no sabía si correr, gritar o lanzarse a los brazos de su padre. Quería hacer las tres cosas a la vez, pero estaba segura que Charlie pensaría que se volvió loca.

Aunque lo estaba.

Encontrarse con su padre era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños. Caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba Charlie y se agachó a su altura. La mano de ella, automáticamente, acunó la mejilla del hombre.

Él cerró los ojos, sintiendo el toque cálido que le ofrecía la muchacha. No la conocía de ninguna parte, sin embargo, el suave contacto se le hizo familiar. No entendía qué estaba sucediendo. Solo había ido a visitar a su amigo porque estaba a tan solo una calle con su novia dando una vuelta.

—¡Dios! —Bella sonrió—. No lo puedo creer, papá. Has vuelto.

Charlie abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al escuchar cómo esa niña lo había llamado. _Papá, _la palabra que ansiaba escuchar, pero que creía que jamás haría. Esa joven era su hija. No sabía de qué manera Edward lo había conseguido, pero le debía mucho. Por fin tenía a su hija, aunque todavía no la recordaba. Sin embargo, esperaba con el paso del tiempo hacerlo algún día. Aquella muchacha no merecía vivir a la merced de las esperanzas. Porque, para él, la esperanza era una maldita perra que nunca se acuerda de que existes.

—¿Podemos pasar? —dijo Edward, nervioso.

—Sí, es mejor. —Bella se puso de pie, sonriéndole a su padre. Las lágrimas estaban al borde de sus párpados. Estaba feliz de haberse reunido con él—. Puedes retirarte. Tómate el día libre, yo me hago cargo de mi padre —dijo al pararse detrás de la silla de ruedas y empujar sutilmente a la mujer que estaba allí.

—¿Renée? —Esta miró a Edward completamente desconcertada—. ¿Podemos hablar? —El periodista señaló el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Asintió caminado al lugar indicado mientras la joven empujaba la silla de ruedas y Charlie miraba a todos completamente desorientado.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, Edward? —Se cruzó de brazos, exigiendo una explicación. Edward observó fijamente a su novia atendiendo a su padre con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué crees qué es? Esa chica que está ahí es la hija de Charlie. —Renée entornó los ojos. No necesitaba ser adivina para suponerlo, aparte del gran parecido que tenían.

—Eso ya lo sé. Pregunto el porqué de esa reacción de ella. Me trató como si fuera una empleada, no como la novia de su padre. —Edward suspiró. Estar entre la mujer que es su novia y la que es su amiga, no era nada sencillo.

—Porque ella no lo sabe. Supongo que verte vestida con el uniforme del hospital la hizo sacar conclusiones.

—Si se iban a encontrar hoy, debiste habernos informado —murmuró.

Para Renée, Bella tenía tatuado el rostro con la frase _"soy una malcriada"._ Sus expresiones y la manera de cómo la trató decían todo.

—Aquí nadie sabía que Bella era hija de Charlie. Ella es mi novia. Ha pasado desde anoche aquí, celebrando su cumpleaños. —El periodista tragó en seco.

No se había acostado con una chica cualquiera, era la hija de uno de sus amigos.

—¿Tu novia? —Él asintió. La mujer le regaló una sonrisa burlona—. Estás jodido, Edward. ¿Y la mujer?

El cobrizo volteó y vio a Sue parada en un rincón alejada de todos.

—Es la mujer de Charlie.

Renée se abatió. Un golpe fuerte que su _amigo_ le había dado sin importar que estuviera de pie, si no fuera por la pared hubiese caído como si le propinaran un puñete. No sabía si reírse por ser un buen chiste, o llorar porque la expresión de Edward le decía que estaba hablando en serio.

—Tú averiguaste sobre la vida Charlie, ¿te acuerdas? —El periodista asintió—. ¡Dijiste que no había familia! ¡No mujer! ¡No hijos! —chilló más desesperada mirando fijamente a Sue.

—Charlie _Tanner_ no tenía familia. Charlie Swan, sí. —Ella regresó la mirada sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Charlie Swan? —Abrió la boca para argumentar algo y la volvió a cerrar.

Cuando dieron por muerto al Sargento Charlie Swan en todos los programas se hablaba de él. Las fotos que habían pasado por la televisión no eran para nada parecidas al Charlie que ellos tenían. Estaba sin bigote y más delgado.

—El mismo Sargento Swan. Sinceramente, también estoy anonadado. —Edward restregó su rostro con las manos.

Tan solo habían pasado unos minutos y él sentía la batalla perdida. Conociendo a su amigo, este pegaría el grito en el cielo si se enteraba que Bella es su novia. Ya podía escuchar la voz de él amenazándolo y ordenándole a su hija que se aleje del periodista.

También todos los insultos gritados, uno tras otro. Desde "pedófilo" hasta "viejo rabo verde". Eso lo asustaba porque no quería alejarse de la muchacha. Ella se había convertido en una luz para su vida, su segunda alegría y la juventud que creía perdida.

—¿Cómo pudimos equivocarnos de persona? —Gimió la mujer—. Maldito General. Él nos afirmó que era el soldado Charlie Tanner.

Renée había servido de enfermera en los acampados del ejército americano, pero nunca en su vida se había topado con ninguno de los dos Charlie's.

El Sargento Swan era la cabeza de un distrito hermano al que ella servía. No lo conocía en persona, pero quienes lo hicieron hablaban del él con respeto. Se había convertido en una leyenda del ejército. Así mismo con los demás ciudadanos y todos los que se entristecieron el día de la terrible noticia de la pérdida.

—No podemos hacer nada. —Edward se encogió de hombros—. Vete, yo me encargaré de llevarlo a casa. —Ella, con mucho pesar, asintió. Dio un beso en la mejilla de su amigo y una profunda mirada a la espalda de Charlie, queriendo acercarse para estar a su lado, pero las cosas no resultaban de esa manera.

_Ojalá Edward pueda arreglar la situación, _pensó Renée mientras presionaba el botón para llamar al ascensor. El aparato llegó a los pocos segundos y se subió, dejando su corazón acompañando al hombre que era su pareja hace aproximadamente dos años.

Jacob y Max se despidieron de todos rápidamente, alegando que Leah los esperaba para ir a hacer unas compras. Edward lo agradeció en silencio. Estaba seguro que por su casa pasarían dos bombas. Charlie e Isabella mantenían el mismo carácter; alegre pero explosivo.

—¡Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me pudiste haber dado! —Bella se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, pasando los suyos por el cuello del periodista y enredando los dedos en los mechones castaños que estaban cerca de la nuca. Él no pudo hacer otra cosa que pasar los brazos por la cintura de la muchacha sonriendo y ajustándola a su cuerpo—. ¡Gracias! —Besó la mejilla—. ¡Gracias! —Besó la barbilla. —¡_Muchísimas_ gracias! —Fundió sus labios en los de él con un tierno y apasionado beso.

Mathew sonreía con sorna. Estaba sentado de frente a su padre y podía ver su expresión de abatimiento. Esa relación ya le veía fecha de caducidad. Sabía que tenía a un aliado de su lado: Charlie.

—Bella, para. —Edward puso las manos en la cadera de ella, separándola—. Tu padre… —susurró al ver la expresión de resentimiento de la chica.

Ella asintió un poco apenada. Había estado tan emocionada que se dejó llevar por los sentimientos sin pensar en los que estaban presentes.

—¿Desde cuándo? —susurró Charlie señalándolos para enfatizar la pregunta.

—¡Papá! —La joven avanzó hasta donde estaba su padre. Matt estaba sentado sobre la mesa de centro de la sala; estorbándola—. ¿Mathew. —Alargó el nombre para no equivocarse y llamar al niño con el _cariñoso_ apodo que le había puesto—. ¿Podrías retirarte? Esto es un asunto de adultos. —Matt se estremeció por la excesiva calurosa sonrisa que le brindó.

Charlie enarcó una ceja en direccion de ambos. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero lo poco que captó no le gustaba. Era su mejor amigo y su hija los que, claramente, se estaban enredando frente a sus narices.

—Quiero quedarme con el tío Charlie. —Matt se dirigió a su padre, pero este negó con la cabeza señalando el pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios—. Per...

—Nada de peros. Por favor, ve a tu habitación; a jugar, a hacer lo que sea y déjanos a los mayores. —El niño gruñó bajando la cabeza y se retiró de la sala. Obviamente, él no se iría a la recámara, sabía un excelente escondite para ver todo en primera fila. Lástima que no había hecho tiempo para hacer las palomitas, aquel espectáculo era digno de observar.

Bella tomó asiento e hizo un espacio para que Edward la siga. Pero, con un suspiro, él sacudió la cabeza.

—En primero lugar, Bella... No, esto no ha sido pura casualidad. No pacté una cita con Charlie para este día. Tampoco sabía que tú eras su hija, o que Charlie era _tu _Charlie. —El periodista revolvió su cabello en forma de nerviosismo. La joven boqueó un par de veces asimilando la noticia que le estaban dando.

—¿Cómo que no sabías que era mi padre? —No soportó más tiempo sentada y se puso de pie. Necesitaba tener su cuerpo en movimiento porque la ansiedad, por tanto suspenso, la tenía al límite.

—Cuando encontramos a Charlie, su uniforme estaba desgarrado, solo podíamos leer unas cuantas letras del nombre. Estaba casi inconsciente, murmuraba cosas inentendibles. James y yo estábamos de misión en Irak, tuvimos que recolectar información para un editorial. Lo llevábamos hasta la base donde estábamos hospedados, ahí solo conocían a un solo Charlie y este era de apellido Tanner. Lo dieron de baja y lo regresaron a Estados Unidos; junto a los periodistas que fuimos de misión. A los días él despertó, lo primero que pidió es que no busquemos a su familia. Y eso fue lo que hice, seguí su petición, pero me he convertido en su familia. —Charlie frunció el ceño.

—Sin embargo, te has enredado con mi hija, ¿no crees que eso es incesto? —Isabella regresó la mirada hacia su padre. El tono rudo que empleó casi le paraliza el corazón.

Le dio miedo, Edward a veces podía ser influenciable. Él lo consideraba familia a su padre y este estaba usando un As bajo la manga. Pero ella no permitiría que el periodista se le vaya de las mano; no señor. Ella iba a luchar con uñas y dientes así sea en contra del propio Edward.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! —Bella se acercó a su padre que estaba mirándola fijamente como tratando de recordar algo. Edward seguía dándole la espalda—. Ni siquiera me recuerdas y ya estás haciendo el berrinche de padre celoso.

—No te recuerdo, es verdad. —Charlie asintió—. Pero cuando me llamaste "papá" algo se calentó en mi corazón. —Los ojos de la chica se aguaron al escuchar esas palabras—. ¿No es deber de los padres proteger a sus hijos?

—Es tu deber protegerme, pero no de Edward. Él es... es todo lo que yo deseé en mi vida. Me cuida, me hace feliz y me consciente; demasiado. —Edward volteó a verla y le sonrió inconscientemente. Lo mismo sentía él con ella; ella era su juventud, su alegría y la mujer que debía proteger.

—¡Pero él es _muy _mayor para ti! —Rugió Charlie. Las expresiones de Bella cambiaron drásticamente. El periodista lo vio venir. Sabía que solo necesitaba un empujoncito para que la dulce y pasiva muchacha desapareciera.

—Eso no nos importa, papá. No nos importa la edad. —Charlie suspiró pesadamente. Las cosas no se quedarían así, pero necesitaba salir de esa casa a respirar aire puro.

—¡Renée ! —rugió haciéndose para atrás moviendo las ruedas de la silla—. ¡Renée!

—¿Quién es Renée?

—Mi novia... —Bella se quedó en shock, era como si la hubiesen golpeado.

¿La novia de Charlie? Automáticamente giró en dirección de Sue, quien no había dicho una sola palabra y se mantenía distante.

—¿Tu novia? —Charlie asintió—. ¿Sabes quién es ella? —Señaló hacia Sue.

—Bella... —Edward intentó detener la explosión que iba a ocurrir en ese instante. Era como si dos titanes se fueran a enfrentar, como en la antigua Roma.

—¡Silencio, Edward! —La joven gruñó—. Ella... ella es la mujer con la que planeabas casarte después de regresar de tu _última_ misión. Ella es la mujer que ha visto por mí desde que tengo pañales. —La muchacha cerró los ojos aspirando profundo, la ira recorría su cuerpo. —¡Ella luchó por mí durante CUATRO años!

—Bella... —Esta vez fue Sue la que recibió su mirada llena de coraje.

—Por tus estupideces yo no pude quedarme con mi familia, no tener una adolescencia normal... prometiste que te casarías con Sue. Ella _es _tu mujer. La que ha estado a tu lado por años. Me decepcionas, Charlie. —Y todos quedaron absortos.

—Más te vale, Edward, que cortes todo por lo sano. Porque nuestra amistad quedó aquí. —La mirada del periodista se dirigió hacia la joven que estaba llorando en un rincón de la sala. Quería ir a consolarla, decirle que todo estaría bien, que no sucedía nada... pero no podía. Se sentía como si hubiese traicionado a Charlie, su mejor amigo.

—Escúchame, Charlie Swan. —Isabella giró la silla de ruedas hasta su lado para desviar la mirada asesina que le dedicaba a Edward. Charlie parpadeó un par de veces; trayendo consigo pedazos de recuerdos borrosos de su pasado.

El recuerdo de una Bella muy niña. Su expresión era completamente opuesta a la que tenía en ese instante; estaba feliz y sonreía como si acabara de recibir la mejor noticia del mundo. _"Escúchame, Charlie Swan",_ decía mientras soltaba risillas. Él se vio a sí mismo sonriendo, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de una mano muy delicada.

—Tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación seria, _muy _seria. —Bella cerró los ojos suspirando. No quería soltar cualquiera de las groserías que estaban en su mente. Era su padre, el que se desvivió por ella desde el primer instante que su madre murió y si no fuese por él, no hubiera conocido a Edward—. Edward no cortará nada… porque no se lo permitiré. Hoy oficialmente cumplo 18 años y no te voy a permitir que arruines lo poco que he logrado construir en este poco tiempo.

—Quiero a Renée. —Charlie, como niño pequeño, se cruzó de brazos y giró el rostro mirando fijamente hacia la puerta de salida.

—Charlie, odio cuando te pones como niño malcriado. —Bella suspiró—. Lárgate con quien te dé la gana, pero no dejaré que te acerques a Sue cuando descubras lo enamorado que estabas de ella. Y ni pienses que aceptaré a Renée. —Dichas las últimas palabras Bella corrió hacia el único lugar de esa casa que conocía muy bien: la habitación de Edward. Cerró la puerta con el pie mientras se apresuraba para llegar a la cama y llorar.

Había imaginado tantos escenarios encontrando a su padre. Y ahora que el destino se encargaba de ponerlo frente a ella todo se arruinaba.

No quería tener pensamientos despiadados hacia Charlie, pero se imaginó que si él no hubiese aparecido y que, quizás, si fuera verdad que le dieron por muerto, todo fuese distinto. Ella seguiría acongojada por el ser que le dio la vida, pero estaría segura que desde el cielo la bendeciría al verla feliz con Edward.

Sin embargo, las cosas no eran así y ella no dejaría que un simple arranque de celos paternales le arruinara uno de los mejores días de su vida; menos que la amnesia de Charlie haga de su familia un desastre, porque Sue era la única persona que había estado a su lado sin ninguna clase de obligación.

.

.

.

Sue escuchaba atenta cada palabra dicha en esa sala. Cómo Bella se había puesto a defender su relación con Edward con uñas y dientes. Cómo había defendido el término de ser familia aunque no existan documentos firmados. Su pequeña niña era toda una luchadora, peleando por lo justo.

No se podría decir que a Sue no le interesaba para nada Charlie, por quedarse callada, sin opinar y permitiendo que Bella pelee por algo que ella debería hacerlo. Tan solo estaba en estado de shock, aún no salía de la impresión de tener al que fue su marido –sin papeles- frente a ella y enterarse que había rehecho su vida.

Lo que ella sentía por Charlie seguía latente en su corazón que saltaba a ritmo acelerado, pero ella y sus 10 años de relación, no podían obligar a una persona a no desperdiciarlos. No cuando esa persona tenía el brillo de enamorado en sus ojos.

Sue cerró los ojos tratando de retener las lágrimas.

—¿Puedes decirle a Bella que la espero en el auto? —Edward asintió entendiendo el estado de ánimo de la mujer.

Se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y salió, lo más rápido posible, de aquel departamento. Una vez fuera, sin detenerse por un segundo, bajó las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar a la acera, donde estaba su vehículo estacionado. Entró y apoyó las manos en el volante del auto, permitiéndose llorar, descargando toda la carga sobre sus hombros que había llevado durante tantos años.

.

.

.

—_¿No me vas a contar cómo fue todo? _—El pesado suspiro que Edward soltó le indicó a Renée que las cosas no habían ido bien en el _emotivo_ reencuentro.

—No querrás saber —contestó el cobrizo, pasando sus dedos por el cabello—. Literalmente, hubo una batalla campal.

—_¿Por tu relación con ella?_

—Sí, y por la tuya con Charlie. Por favor, no demores. Charlie no quiere alejarse de la ventana y ni Matt ha logrado cambiarle el semblante inexpresivo que tiene. —Escuchó un "ajá" de parte de su amiga seguido de un tintineo de llaves indicándole que ella estaba por salir en busca del hombre que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos—. Gracias, Renée.

—_Gracias a ti por llamar. Adiós_.

Edward ni esperó a que su amiga cuelgue la llamada, dejó el teléfono en su lugar para encaminarse hacia su habitación, donde seguramente Bella se había refugiado.

Durante la discusión pudo ver la expresión de su novia al romperse por las palabras de su padre. Su corazón también estaba estrujado, debatiéndose entre su amigo y la hija de este.

Tocó un par de veces para dar aviso que iba a entrar. Probablemente ella quería estar sola, para pensar, o desahogarse. Pero nada de lo que pronosticó fue cierto.

Bella abrió la puerta y se lanzó a sus brazos sollozando, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello. Edward la tomó entre sus brazos e ingresó a la habitación. Caminó hasta sentarse en el filo de la cama y ubicó a la joven en su regazo.

Ella tenía la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados de haber llorado. La expresión de desolación hizo que el corazón del periodista se encoja –_más-_ de tanto dolor.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó mientras ahuecaba el rostro de ella entre sus manos. Bella hipó asintiendo y apegándose desesperadamente a su cuerpo.

—Abrázame fuerte… —murmuró ajustando la cárcel que sus brazos formaban alrededor de su novio—. No le hagas caso a papá… —Absorbió por la nariz—. Él solamente está enfadado.

—¿Bella? —Ella alzó el rostro—. Quizás… —Edward hizo una mueca—, Charlie tiene razón. Soy un hombre mayor, tengo un hijo que en vez saludarte te peleó y… bueno, tú eres joven y mereces mucho más.

—¿Qué? —El rostro de ella se descompuso, haciendo que el corazón de Edward dé un vuelco—. ¿Me estas insinuando que...? —Dejó la palabra en el aire, ni siquiera quería pensar lo que su novio le estaba queriendo decir. Pasó las manos por su cabello y respiró profundo antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

Me importa un pepino que sea mi padre. Soy suficientemente grande para saber lo que deseo y aunque tú me digas que lo dejemos... —sacudió la cabeza y cerró por un momento los ojos, reteniendo las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir—, no lo voy a permitir. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque yo te amo y nadie, ni nada va a hacer que me separe de ti. Ni siquiera tu hijo, ahora menos mi padre.

**OoOoOoO**

**Estoy en una pasada rápida. Muchas gracias por sus huellitas, alertas y favortios. Recibo todo con un gran corazón.**

**¿Qué hay con Bella? Es de armas tomar, no se deja de nadie. Ya nos la ha demostrado. Por favor, no odien a Charlie, él sólo está cumpliendo su rol de padre. Y Edward… bueeee… no saquen conclusiones apresuradas.**

**Besos, nos seguimos leyendo. Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario también pueden hacerlo al grupo de face (link en el perfil) y a mi facebook.**

**MelLutz (L)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Derechos:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M., quien es la que nos hace soñar con cada uno de ellos, cualquier otro personaje que no sea identificado, es totalmente mío, como la historia.

**Capítulo beteado por Sool Pattinson. Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

La expresión de Edward se descompuso ante la confesión de Bella. Obvio que las miradas que ella le enviaba no eran de simple cariño cargado de deseo… Él sentía que le querían decir algo y ese algo era cuan enamorada estaba.

Pero... ¿Qué decirle? No podía contestarle diciéndole _"yo también"_ porque sería muy apresurado.

—Edward Cullen, no estés dando vueltas en tu cabeza. —Alzó la mirada hacia su novia que estaba cruzada de brazos enfurruñada. Era tan adorable verla así—. Si te dije que te amo no fue para que me respondas _"yo también",_ es para que sepas que yo peleo por lo que amo. O sea, pelearé por ti.

—¿M-Me amas? —preguntó el periodista en un susurro. Ella paró su verborrea y suavizó el rostro.

—Claro que sí, tontito... —afirmó y se lanzó a los brazos de él—. Ahora tengo que irme, pero volveré y hablaremos. Piénsalo, ¿sí? —Le besó la barbilla y se puso de pie.

Edward le sonrió, imitó los movimientos de la joven y la atrajo a su cuerpo envolviéndola en un caluroso abrazo. No dejaría que pelee sola, él también podría unírsele a la lucha. Charlie era el padre, pero no podría mandar en la vida de la muchacha.

Bella escondió el rostro en el pecho de Edward, por un momento el miedo había invadido sus sentidos y se sintió aterrorizada y derrotada, sin querer admitirlo porque sería darle paso a la realidad. Respiró profundo ajustando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novio, echó para atrás la cabeza y ambos se sonrieron dulcemente.

—No puedo decirte "_te amo"_ porque te estaría mintiendo, pero tampoco "_te quiero" _porque lo que siento por ti es más que eso. No sé si existe una palabra intermedia, pero podríamos empezar por un _"eres lo que siempre he soñado"_. —Estas palabras fueron acompañadas por la mirada profunda y el oscurecimiento de los ojos aguamarinos de él.

En ese momento Bella lo supo, supo que Edward estaba enamorado de ella, sin embargo, él todavía no lo había descubierto. Mentalmente, se ofreció a que descubra el sentimiento todos los días que esté a su lado y enamorarlo cada vez que tenga la oportunidad.

Con un último beso se despidieron. Bella caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala donde estaba Charlie dándole la espalda mirando hacia la ventana. Su corazón se encogió.

—Ejem... —El hombre ladeó la cabeza hacia el sonido—. ¿Te quedarás?

—Sí.

—Está bien. Emm, yo tengo que irme. —El primer paso de ella titubeó, pero cogió valor y se acercó a su padre—. Quiero decirte que, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, me alegra mucho volver a verte. —Una lágrima rebelde rodó por su mejilla derecha y él, involuntariamente, la limpió—. Te amo —agregó, dio la media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—No descansaré hasta verte alejada de Edward —gruñó Charlie. Bella respiró hondo y aplicó toda la fuerza necesaria para no voltear a decirle unas cuantas palabras a su padre, enderezó su espalda y deslizó su cuerpo por la puerta del departamento.

.

.

—No entiendo por qué te quedaste callada, Sue. —Bella se cruzó de brazos. La mujer puso los ojos en blanco, ya le parecía que la joven iba muy silenciosa camino al orfanato.

—Estoy feliz de que tu padre haya aparecido. Eso me tiene muy contenta y es lo único que pedía en mis oraciones. —La joven refunfuñó acurrucándose en el asiento—. No puedo obligarlo a amarme, porque ya no lo hace.

—¡Porque no te recuerda...!

—Cuando las personas son almas gemelas, ni siquiera el tiempo puede borrar ese amor. El brillo de los ojos de tu padre ya no me pertenece. Son de otra mujer y yo soy feliz si él lo es. —La voz de la mujer se quebró. Era obvio que lo amaba, pero sus esperanzas habían muerto en el mismo instante que Charlie reclamó a otra mujer como su novia.

—No… tú… —Bella estaba enfadada.

¿Por qué nadie se empeñaba en luchar? Lo principal que había aprendido de la vida es que hay que pelear con uñas y dientes por lo que se quiere.

—El amor no solo basta que la otra persona esté contigo. El amor es el sentimiento de satisfacción que tienes cuando sabes que el otro, de cualquier manera, contigo o sin ti, es feliz. Es preocupación, es prestar el hombro cuando se requiere, es escuchar, es _no_ reprochar… eso es amor, Bella. Si tu padre no me ama como antes, me lastima, pero estoy tranquila porque sé que él es amado.

—¿Y cuando te recuerde y se dé cuenta que te ama? Tú no puedes permitirle que se acueste con otra mujer y luego va y la consigue fácil contigo…

—Él no me ama. Bella, preocúpate que tu padre está de regreso. Lucha por Edward, él te merece, tú lo mereces. No dejes que un tercero los separe.

A pesar del torrente de palabras que Sue había expresado, seguía inmuta mirando hacia adelante mientras esquivaba los autos que acompañaban su travesía. La castaña se preguntó cómo podía hacerlo. Si a ella le tocara conducir un auto algún día, necesitaría toda la concentración del mundo para no ir chocando por ahí.

Bella pateó sus zapatos fuera de sus pies y dobló las piernas por encima del asiento para abrazarlas. La charla la había dejado absorta. Ella amaba a Edward y estaría bien si él fuese feliz con otra persona. Al fin y al cabo de eso se trataba dicho sentimiento, de que uno esté conforme si la otra persona se encuentra bien.

El pequeño Fiat se parqueó a las afueras del orfanato de _St Aedams. _La castaña hizo una mueca al ver a una de las monjas barriendo la vereda.

—Por favor, Bella, compórtate. Entiendo que estés enojada, pero recuerda que es la última vez que estarás aquí —murmurando incoherencias, asintió a las palabras de Sue.

—¿No se mueren de calor? Solo de verlas con esos trajes me derrito por el sol. Si fuese por mí, estaría desnuda.

—Es la última vez...

—Sí, sí, sí, ya sé. —Bella la interrumpió alzando los brazos dramáticamente—. Ojalá me dejen hablar con Tanya.

La mujer rió entre dientes antes de bajarse del vehículo y saludar a la monja con una amigable sonrisa. La joven rodó los ojos mientras se inclinaba en busca de los zapatos para poder bajar, a la vez que hacía tiempo y no pasar por todo lo que imaginaba que le iban a decir.

Los regaños empezaron apenas Isabella se acercó al portón. Ella solamente respiraba hondo y fingía una sonrisa de disculpas para no lanzarle los improperios que estaban en la punta de su lengua.

Estuvieron unos pocos minutos antes de ingresar y dirigirse por los pasillos hacia la dirección del orfanato.

—¿Y si me quedo aquí afuera? —Batió sus pestañas—. Prometo quedarme quietecita. No molestaré. Lo juro. —Le sonrió dulcemente y corrió a sentarse en una banca fuera de la oficina.

Sue negó y sonrió. ¿Quién creería que Isabella _Valiente _Swan temblaba por dentro con el solo hecho de imaginarse que se enfrentaría ante la madre superiora?

—Isabella, tuviste valor de escaparte, ahora ten el valor de encarar tus actos. —Sue se cruzó de brazos. La castaña, gruñendo, se puso de pie y se colocó al lado de la mujer.

—¡Ugh! Me caes mal... —murmuró rápidamente al escuchar pasos.

La gran puerta doble de madera se abrió, mostrando detrás a la madre superiora con su hábito marrón y beige. Su cara estaba surcada de arrugas y unos grandes lentes redondos cubrían sus ojos caídos. Bella, por primera vez, se preguntó cómo se vería la mujer sin el hábito, cuál sería su color de cabello y la verdadera historia para que haya ingresado al celibato, porque ella no renunciaría ni de coña.

—Oh, aquí estás, pequeña escurridiza. —La monja se hizo a un lado para permitirles el paso. Ingresaron a la oficina y tomaron asiento frente al escritorio de madera—. Buenas tardes, señora Spencer.

—Buenas tardes, madre. —Las mujeres mayores se estrecharon la mano y Bella se removió incómoda en su puesto; la mirada, no tan amistosa, de la madre superiora hizo que su cuerpo se estremezca.

—¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, Isabella? —De un momento a otro, hasta las risas de los más pequeños jugando en el patio del orfanato se calmaron. Sue miró a Bella de reojo y esta última tragó en seco. Las palabras que tenía en la garganta estaban atoradas y la madre superiora la miraba fijamente.

—Con mi novio. —Soltó, sin ninguna clase de titubeo. Observó, como en cámara lenta, cada expresión de la monja. Hasta que la presión no pudo más con ella y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, haciendo que ambas mujeres se asustaran de tan repentina reacción—. ¿Sabe, madre? —La joven aún no podía calmar del todo el ataque de risas. Se detuvo, limpió las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas y suspiró—. ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Mi papá apareció!

—¿De verdad? —Bella asintió con un efusivo movimiento de cabeza. Lo había hecho. Había logrado desviar la atención—. Me alegro mucho. ¿Cómo está?

Isabella se enfrascó en contarle con lujo de detalle todo lo sucedido, omitiendo la parte de que a Charlie le había invadido una repentina aversión hacia la relación que tenía con Edward, ya que la madre no sabía que existía.

Sue, internamente, admiraba la manera en que Bella cambió de tema; confesó lo del novio, pero a la vez desvió dicha atención.

Al ver que la monja no paraba de hacer preguntas y que pasaba el tiempo sin contemplaciones, la joven decidió ponerle fin a la conversación.

—Lamento interrumpir, madre. Pero necesito mis cosas, ¿puedo ir por ellas?

—Claro, hija. Enseguida llamo a alguien para que te ayude.

—¡No! ¡No! —Sonrió con dulzura—. Puedo sola, no son muchas cosas. Aparte quiero despedirme de Tanya.

La madre asintió e Isabella se apresuró en salir de la oficina. Salió del pasillo hacia donde estaban las aulas de clases y fue directo al patio. Allí se encontraba un grupo se niños realizando una actividad, pero algunos la abandonaron y corrieron a saludarla. Estuvo un corto tiempo con ellos y la convencieron para que un día vaya a dedicarles una mañana con una visita para jugar. Lo prometió e hizo que los niños regresen a lo que estaban haciendo.

Ingresó al área de los dormitorios y caminó por el largo pasillo. Sus pasos resonaban con la madera del piso que crujía a medida que avanzaba un poco más. Paró en seco en el que, hasta el día anterior, había sido su dormitorio.

Abrió la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido. Tanya estaba frente a la coqueta que tenían con un gran espejo, tratando de cortar las puntas de su cabello.

Bella rió antes de decir:

—Pareces _Regan MacNeil_ con la cabeza colocada de esa forma. —La muchacha rubia tiró la tijera oxidada al suelo y se llevó ambas manos al pecho, lanzándole una mirada enfada a su amiga.

—Me convertiré en _Richard Cottingham_ y te asesinaré. —Ambas achinaron los ojos mirándose fijamente antes de soltar sonoras carcajadas y correr al encuentro. Era como si no se hubieran visto en años, cuando en realidad apenas habían pasado horas.

Bella pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de Tanya y la guió hacia la vieja silla de madera.

—Sientate aquí, _Regan. —_Se tapó la boca sofocando la risa que quería salir—. ¿Qué intentas hacerte?

—Deberías llamarme _Richard_, juro que estaba por volverme asesina —gruñó Tanya.

Bella agarró un peine y la tijera que había caído. Con una mano sostuvo la cabeza rubia de su amiga, mientras que con la otra desenredaba el cabello.

—¿A quién quieres matar?

—¿A quién crees? —La castaña levantó la mirada para observar a su amiga a través del espejo, frunciendo el ceño, sin entender—. ¡Por Dios, Bella! ¿Tanta follada te ha vuelto tonta? ¿Quién es la única que se cree la reina del mundo?

—¿Qué hizo la rubia tonta?

Tanya entrecerró los ojos y se señaló su cabellara, agregando:

—¡Cuidadito, eh! ¡No todas las rubias somos tontas! —Suspiró.

—Ya, rubia inteligente, cuéntame, ¿qué hizo la _queen_?

—Deberías haber estado presente. La niña aprovechó para escaparse con nosotras anoche y se metió en la casa de la vecina. Entonces la madre del chico la pescó en la cama de él y vino a armar _el escándalo._

—¡Diablos! ¡Siempre me pierdo lo bueno! —Bella chasqueó la lengua mientras separaba el cabello de su amiga con mucha profesionalidad—. Sigue contando o te dejo la mitad de la cabeza rapada.

—¡No vivirías para contarlo, Isabella Swan! —gruñó Tanya, moviendo la cabeza y ganándose un tirón de pelo—. Bueno, la cuestión es que la muy mosca muerta te acusó con la madre superiora. Quería echarte la culpa y yo no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—_Accidentalmente,_ se me cayó la caja donde estaban guardadas las pastillas anticonceptivas, las notitas que el chico le enviaba y la prueba de embarazo. —Ambas se miraron por el espejo y soltaron una carcajada. Ellas habían descubierto todo sin querer y lo mantenían en secreto.

—¿Qué dijo la madre?

—Que llamaría a un convento en Denali para enviarla allí, ya que la madre del chico dijo que iba a demandar al orfanato si no hacían nada. —Tanya se encogió de hombros—. Pero bueno, dejémonos de chismes y cuéntame cómo te fue.

—En menos de 24 horas han sucedido muchas cosas. Iniciando con que Edward me llevó a un club privado en New York. Aunque solo estuvimos un par de horas. Luego fuimos a su casa. Claro, él quería traerme al orfanato. —Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Luego cortó un mechón de cabello. Era natural que entre ellas se cortaran el cabello—. Pero lo persuadí y me llevó a su casa.

—¿Y? —preguntó una impaciente Tanya al ver a la castaña concentrarse demasiado en un mechón—. ¿Hicieron el amor?

—¡No seas impaciente! —Los recuerdos de aquella noche llegaron a su cabeza haciéndola sonreír como tonta. La rubia se removió, odiaba el suspenso. Se ponía ansiosa—. Sí, sí, lo hicimos. Pero todo fue tan perfecto. Él... ¡Ay, Tanya! Él es un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra. Me trató con cuidado. Pero solo lo hicimos una vez... _por la noche_.

—¿Hubo más?

—Sí, pero déjame contarte en orden. —Realizó otro pequeño corte—. Por la mañana conocí a la pareja que trabaja para él. Esme y Carlisle me trataron con aprecio. Ambos son _muy _guapos. Y antes del desayuno... ¡Zaz! Apareció el hijo.

—¿Noooo? Imagino que el hijo es apuesto, igual que el padre...

—Te metes en terreno peligroso. —La interrumpió—. Al parecer Edward se enredó con una jirafa. El niño es un _Jirafo. _Pero un _Jirafo _muy guapo.

Tanya se sacudió por la carcajada que soltó.

—¡Quiero conocerlo!

—Algún día lo harás. Pero tienes que prometerme que no te reirás. —Apuntó Bella.

—¿Tan feo es?

—Promételo... —La castaña le tiró del cabello hasta hacerla gemir del dolor—. Promételo, _Tan..._

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Lo prometo...

—Así me gusta... —Aflojó el agarre y acomodó el cabello—. Al niño solamente yo lo pudo molestar. Si alguien, que no sea yo, lo llega a fastidiar se las arreglará conmigo.

—¡Uy! Pero mira lo posesiva que has salido.

—Los chicos Masen son _míos._

—¿Ellos lo saben? —Isabella soltó todo el cabello rubio de la chica y sonrió por su labor.

—Solo Edward. Matt preferiría pegarse un tiro. Digamos que... umm, no tuvimos un _lindo_ encuentro.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Le dije "Jirafo". —Se encogió de hombros.

—¡No-lo-puedo-creer!

—Pues créelo. Y eso no es nada comparado con lo que sigue. El niño nos vio en una pose comprometedora. Pobre, salió traumado de la habitación. De ahí sigue lo mejor, mi papá apareció en la puerta del departamento de Edward y...

—¡Espera! ¿Tu papá? —Tanya frunció el ceño.

—Sí, mi _papá. _Se armó la _grandota_. Él... bueno, no sé la historia bien. Solo que no recuerda nada, es amigo de Edward y... no acepta nuestra relación. —Bella hizo una mueca.

—¿Cómo que no recuerda nada y no acepta la relación?

—Ese viejo está loco... —Después ambas muchachas se metieron de lleno en lo que había sucedido con Charlie.

Tanya escuchaba atenta cada palabra que su amiga le decía, deseando que alguna vez en la puerta, de cualquier lugar donde esté, sus padres aparecieran.

Pero ellos habían fallecido cuando apenas era una niña. Tanya tenía recuerdos vagos de sus padres, algunos empañados por sus fantasías que surgían en cada cambio de hogar.

Sus tíos se habían peleado por tenerla, ya que siendo hija de un Sargento reconocido en el país pensaban que recibirían una exorbitante cantidad de dinero. Luego, cuando el centavo no llegó a sus bolsillos, la tuvieron de casa en casa, como una empleada. A la edad de ocho años tenía que cocinar, barrer, trapear y hacer muchos quehaceres más; hasta que un día un buen vecino hizo la denuncia, llegaron los de derechos infantiles y se la llevaron. Nunca más volvió a ver a su familia, pero eso no la entristecía, al contrario, la hacía muy feliz.

La conversación amena que tenían ambas muchachas terminó cuando Irina entró a la habitación, después de haber lavado los platos del almuerzo (castigo impuesto por la madre superiora). La expresión de la recién llegada cambió y su rostro palideció.

Bella le mostró una sonrisa de absoluta confianza y felicidad, antes de levantarse de su puesto y estrujarla entre sus brazos.

—¡Me alegro tanto de verte! —dijo la castaña y depositó un sonoro beso en su mejilla—. Estaba hablando con Tanya. A ella le dejé la plancha del cabello y como a ti te gustan las cremas del cutis y todo eso, te las dejo a ti.

—¿Gracias? —titubeó. Era raro ese comportamiento entre ellas.

—Ven. —Jaló a Irina hasta sentarla sobre la silla que antes había ocupado Tanya. La ira corría el cuerpo de Bella, no porque se hayan dado cuenta de su ausencia por la madrugada, sino porque Irina la delató cuando ella muchas veces había tapado sus escapes. Obvio que nadie se lo había pedido, pero existían códigos, o eso creía.

—¿Q-Que vas a hacerme? —Irina vio los movimientos de Bella a través del espejo.

Se dio la vuelta, sonriendo dulcemente antes de contestar:

—Jugaremos al _spa_.

Sacó las cremas adecuadas para la piel, colocó una a una sobre la madera antigua y vieja de la coqueta, alineando los botes en una línea horizontal.

—Te pondré estas cremas, cerrarás los ojos y te relajarás. Mientras tú estás volando sobre las nubes, me ocuparé de tu cabello, ¿hace cuánto no te lo arreglas? —Agarró un mechón de cabello con sus dedos índice y pulgar, para "analizar" las puntas frunciendo los labios.

—Desde que Kate se fue.

—¿Te gustaría que te lo arregle como el de Tan? —Irina miró a Tanya por el espejo, quien entendiendo el jueguito de su amiga, movió su cabello recién cortado.

—Sí.

—¡Bueno, manos a la obra! —La castaña comenzó a aplicar la crema en el rostro de la joven con movimientos seguros y expertos—. Sue llevaba una revista con los nuevos cortes de moda. Cuando ví uno en partícular dije: "¡Oh, santa mierda! Este es ideal para Irina".

—Estoy segura que sí. Tienes alto sentido de la moda. —Apoyó Tanya.

Bella hizo cerrar los ojos a una emocionada Irina; colocó unos pedazos de algodón sobre los párpados mientras comentaba lo bueno que era para la relajación.

Luego comenzó a cortar mechón por mechón, sin medir cuánto cabello cogía y pasaba la tijera. Así estuvo, en silencio, hasta que creyó que era suficiente. Sonrió ante su trabajo.

_Podría dedicarme a la peluquería_, pensó.

—¡Voilà! —Suspiró exageradamente, dando los últimos toques al cabello de la chica—. ¡Te quedó her-mo-so! —Irina abrió los ojos y lo que vio la dejó anonadada. Su cabello, la parte de su cuerpo que más amaba porque era el único recuerdo de su madre, estaba totalmente irreconocible—. La próxima vez, piensa bien con quién te metes, ¿escuchaste? —La voz de Bella sonó filosa y amenazante, haciéndola estremecer del susto, aunque todavía no reaccionaba—. ¡Nos vemos, querida! —Le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de arrastrar su maleta fuera de la habitación**.**

Tanya la acompañó soltando risillas. Ya era hora que alguien le baje los cambios a Irina, y no había nadie mejor que Bella. Ambas iban caminando y soltando carcajadas por el pasillo.

**OoOoOoO**

**¡Hola! Nenas muchas gracias por sus huellitas de reviews, alertas y favoritos. Gracias por toda la acogida que me están dando por medio del fic.**

**Estoy de pasada rapidita porque estoy sin pc hasta el lunes :'( **

**Besos.**

**MelLutz (L)**


End file.
